Reluctant Hero
by joeypotter85
Summary: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met aside from eventually got together.
1. Check out the new chick

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #1**_

 _ **(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Anyone taken notice of the new girl?", questions Eric after sitting at the lunch table. First of all, that is not a new girl. Said girl Eric is referring to is none other then Jackie Burkhart. The girl's family is loaded. What is she doing in a public school? Had it on fairly good authority she was shipped off to private school in second grade. What's the matter, mommy and daddy can't afford private school anymore? That girl will get no sympathy from me. Wonder why she is sitting by herself? I'm not about to feel bad for her. Why the hell should I?**

" **What about her?", questions Donna while sitting beside Eric. Uh oh, he had better poise his words carefully. They might not be dating, but it is obvious Donna is into Eric. He refuses to admit it but Eric is into Donna too. How could he not be? Donna is definitely a knock out. Not going to lie, I had a thing for Donna not too long ago. She had made it more then clear that she was into Eric unfortunately. It was then I experienced my first heart break. That is when I decided maybe relationships weren't for me.**

" **She's frickin' hot!", exclaims Kelso maybe a little too loudly. Please, as if the moron would ever stand a chance. If Kelso wants to go over there and embarrass himself, I'm not about to stop him. Something tells me that Jackie is way too smart to fall for any of this idiots lies. Besides, last I heard? Fairly sure Jackie's folks hooked her up with some jock whose family was more well-off than hers. What in the world would she ever see in a guy like Kelso? Then again, that moron has talked his way into how many girls pants? Something tells me that it won't be that simple with Jackie. She doesn't strike me as the type to whore herself around.**

" **Eric, what the hell?!", exclaims Donna while frogging Eric hard on the shoulder. A loud laugh escapes me when he lets out a yelp in pain. Ha ha, serves you right for ever opening your mouth in the first place Eric. The look on Donna's face right now, if he's not careful she might murder Eric. Got to love Donna's fiery red haired temper. Sure makes for some amusing arguments between her and Forman. I don't know what Donna has to do, the girl has all but flaunted herself in front of Eric like a peacock and the idiot is still none the wiser. Why he won't come clean with himself and Donna that he is into her is beyond me. If Eric is worried we'll bag on him for liking Donna...well, he's not wrong. What should it matter though? Shit, if I found out Donna was crushing on me? I would not hesitate to make my move.**

 **Shielding himself from any other hits, Eric rubs at his sore shoulder," I didn't say that, Kelso did. Damn, Donna!"**

 **Picking at the last of her lunch tray, Donna takes a drink from her soda," Do you think she's hot then Eric?" ...**

 **(to be continued in ch.1 part 2)**

 _ **Authors Note: Alright so this is part of chapter one. had this story sitting around in my head now**_

 _ **for a while and been wondering the sort of response it would get were I to put it**_

 _ **online. without more babbling, here is part of chapter one for Reluctant Hero. should I continue**_

 _ **or simply toss this story idea aside like I have oh so many others? I'll leave the choice up**_

 _ **to whatever sort of feedback I get, either way enjoy.**_


	2. You're an Idiot Eric

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 _ **Reluctant Hero**_

 _ **Chapter #1 pt.2**_

 _ **(Hyde's pov con'td)**_

" **Don't answer, it's a trap Eric.", pipes in Fez much to Donna's disliking. This in turn earns him a whack upside the head. Ha ha, that's good stuff. Fez is right though, if Forman were wise he wouldn't answer. This definitely sounds like a set up. If he answers, something tells me that Eric is a dead man. Glancing over in Jackie's direction, I notice more then a few guys attempting to try their luck with her. For her part, Jackie looks like she's far from interested in any of them. Honestly, I'm not seeing the big deal. Sure, she is a complete fox. This said, you would never catch me tripping over my own two feet over the likes of her. Then again, fairly certain little miss Jackie Burkhart would never look my way in the first place.**

" **Yeah Donna, I'm not comfortable answering that question. ...Ahh! What was that for?", complains Eric once again rubbing at his sore shoulder. If it weren't so hilarious watching Donna whack the crap out of Eric, I would probably feel bad for him. Then again, considering that the moron has yet to open up his eyes and figure out that Donna is over the moon for him? I do not sympathize with him one bit. Seriously, I don't get it at all. What does Eric have that I don't? Aside from the fact that they grew up right next door to one another their entire lives, whats so great about Forman? I mean, I guess if you find scrawny, nerdy neighbor boys hot then Eric's the right guy.**

" **Whatever, you're a dilhole Eric.", mutters Donna with a roll of her eyes before turning to walk off. Wow, how clueless can one guy be? If Eric would only get his head out of his ass, he would see that Donna is totally into him. From where I am standing? Forman is a lucky guy. What I wouldn't have once gave to have Donna look at me the way she does Eric. Those days are long gone though, sort of hard to fall for someone whose into your best friend. In the end it all worked out, seems Donna and I are way better as friends. Now if only Eric would grow a pair and ask her out already that would be awesome.**

" **What? Nooooo. What did I even do?", groans Eric in defeat mostly to himself. He has got to be either dense or blind. How can he not see that Donna has been doing everything to catch his attention? Donna just took off upset with Eric over a question that Kelso answered. This is friggin' hilarious. Then again we all know Eric wasn't about to confess to finding Jackie hot. Had he? Fairly sure Donna would have murdered him. Not that it wouldn't have been totally fun watching her rip Eric a new one. Maybe after she had, Donna will have worked up enough nerve to finally tell Eric she likes him.**

 **With a mere shake of my head, I give Eric a light slap on the back," Ever think maybe its not what you did but rather what you didn't do?"**

 **Following me out of the cafeteria, Eric regards me with a confused look and a frown," What's that supposed to mean Hyde?"**

 **Risking a glance over my shoulder, I notice some jock getting a little handsy with Jackie. Unsure why I even care, a fist curls up at my side. Turning my attention toward Eric and the others, I gruffly inform," You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."**

" **Everything alright Hyde?", asks Fez with a raised eye brow in my direction. This in turn brings everyone's attention to me. Not really wanting to explain myself any further, I make up an excuse which they thankfully buy. Last thing I want is to let on that I am concerned for Jackie. If they were to catch on, Eric might question my reasoning. Truth is, I have none. This said, I can tell Jackie is looking for about any excuse to rid herself of the jerk jock whose basically pawing at her. I'm about to make sure this prick never looks her way again. This guy will be lucky if I don't pound his face in.**

" **What? Oh, uh yeah everything is cool Fez. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit.", I assure with a slight nod of my head. Thankful when Eric eventually nods his agreement, I wait for the three of them to take off. Glancing back in Jackie's direction, I breath a heavy sigh. Great, once again I'm about to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. I'm not worried if this idiot tries to throw a punch. I know for a fact that I can take him, he's the same size as Kelso. How many times have I sent that moron home wearing an eye patch? Fairly sure that I can take this guy without a problem. If he were smart? He would just walk away while he still has the chance.**

" **Whatever you say Hyde, we'll see you in the basement later man.", acknowledges Eric while slinging his back pack over his shoulder. Waiting for the three of them to take off, I waste no time making my way towards Jackie. Unsure what the hell I'm doing, I stop in my tracks briefly. Why is it any of my business? It is not my job to play hero. Yet for some reason, that is exactly what I find myself about to do. The look in Jackie's eyes, it is obvious she is hoping someone will step in. What the hell, I've been looking for a reason to take a swing at a jock. They think they're so damn entitled, I'm looking forward to knocking one down a few pegs. …**


	3. Hyde rescues Jackie

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #2**_

 _ **(Jackie's pov)**_

" **Everything alright Jacks?", I hear a guy from behind me ask. With a confused shake of my head, I turn my attention towards a guy I'd never met before. Not recognizing him, its not long before I realize he's trying to help me. With a silent nod of my head, I offer him a grateful smile. Knowing better then to question this guys motives, I decide its best to play along. Hey, if it gets me away from this creepy jock then I'm all for it. Side burns, and scruffy appearance aside? I'm kind of glad this guy made it a point to intervene. Not a giant fan of this jerks hand on my thigh.**

" **Who the hell are you?", growls the jock beside me. He is not liking the fact his guy came to my rescue. On the other hand, I couldn't be more thankful. If he hadn't come along, I had no clue how I was going to get away from this prick. Now? All I have to do is go along with this guys act. I'm really going to owe this guy for helping me out. He didn't have to intervene but for whatever reason he felt the need to and I couldn't be more glad. Standing from my seat, I remove myself from this jerk jocks light grasp. Taking hold of my saviors hand, I place a gentle peck on his lips.**

" **Hey sweetie, everything is fine now. What took you so long? I've been waiting for you baby.", I coo happily while linking my arm with his. Startled momentarily, I watch as he quickly regains his composure. Wrapping a protective arm around my waist, he holds me against him. Peeking up at him with a relieved smile, I place another shy peck on his cheek. Arching an eye brow in the jocks direction, I watch as he folds his arms across his chest regarding him with a scowl. After a brief stare down between the two, the jock eventually takes off mumbling under his breath.**

" **...You ok?", he checks quietly once the jock who had been bothering me is out of ear shot. With a nod of my head, I all but cling to this strange saviors chest. Taking notice to the fact I'm still a bit shaken, he pulls me closer. Not sure who he is or why he helped me out the way he did. Think it is safe to say I am in this guys debt. Now I have to figure out a way to repay him. Maybe I could take him out for a burger or something. It is nearly the end of the school day after all. Wouldn't hurt to see if he wanted to grab a bite after the last bell. He did just help me out in a huge way after all. That jock wasn't about to abandon the advances he had been making on me anytime soon.**

 **Holding onto his arm, I eventually nod my head yes," I am now, I'm Jackie Burkhart by the way. ...Sorry, I didn't catch your name."**

 **Spending his last dollar, he buys the both of us a drink to share," I'm aware of who you are, believe me. Oh, uhhh...I'm Hyde. Here want a sip Jacks?"**

" **Hyde? Sort of an odd name don't you think? I'd love some, thank you. It was nice of you to help me out the way you did. I was hoping after classes let out that I could take you out for a burger as thanks? It is the least I could do Hyde.", I offer with a shy smirk making its way across my face. No idea how this Hyde guy knows who I am, but he seems harmless enough. I have decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, how could I not? Hyde saw that I was clearly bothered by that moronic jocks presence and took it upon himself to help me out of a jam. He did not have to do that for me but I am seriously glad that he did. Plus, I would be lying if I said that it didn't feel amazing to have his hands around my waist. Not a huge fan of the fact Hyde feels the need to mask his eyes behind sunglasses. I'll bet anything his eyes are gorgeous, doubt he'll want me telling him this anytime soon.**

" **Why wait until after classes? My Camino is out front, come on Jacks. You're not missing anything, its the last class of the day. Oh, and my name is Steven, Hyde's my last name and what my friends call me.", confides Hyde as an after thought while taking my hand in his. Staring at my hand in his, I eventually nod my agreement. What the hell, he's not wrong. Besides my last class is gym anyway. If I can skip one day of getting hot and sweaty running track or playing dodge ball? Count me in then. Besides, might be fun hanging out with Steven. Sure he comes off as a bad ass, but its not difficult to see Steven has a soft side to him. Why else would he go out of his way to help me out of a jam if he didn't have to?**

" **Normally, I would be against skipping class. But since its the last one of the day and I hate gym? Count me in Steven.", I remark before following Steven outside. Not sure about him, but I for one am hungry. Sort of lost my appetite the moment that stupid jock found his way to my lunch table. Needless to say my stomach is talking currently, hence why I suggested going for a burger. Something tells me that I'm not the sort of girl Steven is seen out with, he's a misfit and I'm head cheerleader...or well I was. Since my transfer to public school, I haven't bothered trying out for the cheer squad. Not feeling very peppy these days, my father was hauled off to jail for money laundering. As though things couldn't get worse? My mother left two days ago on vacation to Guadalajara for who knows how long.**

" **Cool, come on Jacks. Don't worry, I'm buying.", remarks Steven in a gruff manner while opening the passenger door for me. Aw, he is being really sweet towards me. Something tells me were I to voice this to Steven, he would roll his eyes. I know the sort of guy he is. My guess? Steven has spent years building up a wall to keep anyone from getting close to him. He has gained the reputation of being a supposed bad ass, were anyone to figure out he were a total softy? His reputation for not giving a damn would be ruined. This said, for whatever reason he felt the need to help me out and I am eternally grateful for this.**

 **Moving to sit beside Steven, I link my arm with his once more," You really don't have to do that Steven, but thank you."**

 **Caught off guard when I place a friendly peck on his cheek, Steven adjusts his sunglasses in his attempt to remain zen," Yeah, whatever. ...Or, I mean you're welcome Jackie."**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **There is one thing I'm confused about Steven.", reveals Jackie after a few minutes silence. Ordering the both of us a burger, fries and drink at Fatso burger, I drive the two of us down an old dirt road. Parking at the top of a small hill in the woods, I take Jackie's hand leading her to sit in the bed of the Camino. Startled when she moves to sit in my arms, I hesitantly hug Jackie against me. Not sure what the hell I'm even doing. Fine, so I sort of came to Jackie's rescue. This doesn't mean that I am required to spend time with her and make sure she's alright. Truth is, I don't mind all that much. No one has ever needed me before, yet Jackie does. Guess it felt nice to take care of someone even if it had to be a spoiled rich girl like little miss Jackie Burkhart.**

" **What about Jacks?", I soon find myself asking. I'm not sure what it is about this girl, but she has definitely caught my attention. Truth be told, I'm not all that sure what it is that made me turn around for one last look in Jackie's direction. Pretty sure she is glad I did though. It's not even that I give a damn about Jackie, I just was not about to leave her to be groped by some jock. Really hope she is not about to twist my gesture of kindness into some sort of mushy romantic gesture. I'm not exactly a knight in shining armor nor would I ever want to me. Truth is, I saw the prick bothering Jackie and felt I needed to do something about it.**

" **Well, and please don't take this the wrong way...but I'm not certain we've met before. This said, how do you know me?", ponders Jackie with a bewildered look in her eyes. She can't be serious right now. It would be impossible for me not to know Jackie. Her father was our mayor up until he was arrested for money laundering and bribery. Huh, wonder if the lather has anything to do with daddies little princess returning to public school. Suppose that it would make sense after all. Her father being mayor aside, I'm only one grade above Jackie. She might not remember me, but I remember her. Sort of difficult to forget the girl that earned me my very first detention. I was in second grade and Jacks was in first, this one boy who was a third grader used to pick on Jackie and sometimes take her lunch. One day, I saw him push her down from across the playground. It was at that moment I made my way across the playground and knocked the kid out. After helping Jackie up and making sure she was alright, the teacher came and dragged me into the principals office. I'll never forget I got the beating of a life time and was grounded for two weeks, but it was worth it.**

" **Sort of difficult not to Jackie, your father is the mayor after all...or was at least.", I point out while taking a bite from my burgers. Decided that it is probably best that I leave the past in the past. No need to remind Jackie that I'm the little curly haired boy who knocked out a third grader for her. Were I to let that slip? Jackie might get the wrong idea. Last thing I need is for her to think I have a thing for her, because I clearly don't. Hell, I was only doing what any other guy would have done had they noticed some jerk pawing at a girl with unwanted advances. Then again, guess maybe I should give Jacks some credit. She has yet to fawn all over me for stepping in the way I did. If I didn't, it would have been only a matter of time before someone else had. ...Or this is what I tell myself at least. This afternoon hasn't turned out so bad though, at least Jackie isn't gushing over how romantic it was of me to 'come to her rescue'. Guess hanging out with Jackie this once isn't the most torturous thing I have done. …**


	4. Christmas shenanigans

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 _ **Reluctant Hero**_

 _ **Chapter #Fill in**_

 **Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The swiffer was hung in the kitchen with care in hopes that Debbie Beil Foley would soon be there. On his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack her dear son Den Jon leapt ten feet back at the sound of her hollering get out of the kitchen I just mopped the floors! Filled with fear he cracked open a beer it foamed at the top and he grinned with great cheer until the tiniest droplet on the wooden floors did appear. With a growl and a snarl Debbie stomped out of bed and violently manked Dennis until he was dead. I said don't make a mess you fucking dick head! She picked up the mop and cleaned the floors once more. Shhh it's ok swiffer we're together again.**

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **This isn't an actual chapter, just spreading some Christmas cheer. Trying to generate reviews, maybe if I get one or two I will update an actual chapter tonight.**_


	5. Where is Hyde I'll be in My room

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 _ **Reluctant Hero**_

 _ **Chapter #3**_

 _ **(The Basement; Eric's pov)**_

" **Is it me or has anyone else not seen Hyde since lunch this afternoon?", I ponder out loud mostly to myself. Last I saw of him, he took off after lunch. Figured maybe he found a girl that caught his eye. Thing is he still hasn't shown up and it is nearly dinner time. Should I be worried? It's not like Hyde not to be home by now. Then again, he never says where he is going. Whenever any of us question his whereabouts, Hyde just adjusts his sunglasses and mutters whatever. Wherever he is, if Hyde were smart he'd make sure to be home before curfew unless he wants Red's foot up his ass.**

" **He still hasn't shown up?", remarks Donna before standing to grab herself a pop sickle from the freezer. Glad that I'm not the only one wondering where the hell he is. Hell, I even went to all his favorite spots. Hyde wasn't at the Hub and he definitely didn't stop by the photo hut according to Leo. Then again, Leo is not the most reliable source. I remember one time he confused himself and thought I was Hyde. That was the funniest day ever, Leo yelled at me for showing up to work late. Maybe I am just getting myself all worked up over nothing. Hyde is fine and will be home eventually.**

" **He took off after lunch, said he would catch up with us later.", I inform with a shrug of my shoulders. Hyde has never been one to say where he was going and I got tired of asking. Not like he would ever give me a straight answer in the first place. Still can't believe I got whacked up side the head earlier for something that Kelso said. How does that even work? I'm not the one who yelled out that I thought the new girl was hot, yet for whatever reason I was hit. It is probably a good thing that I didn't have the chance to answer. I'd have been lying were I to say that I didn't find the new girl attractive. She's not the one I have slowly found myself falling for, Donna is. I'm not even sure when the hell it happened. Only thing I remember is Donna gave a kiss on the cheek a few months back and I have been a goner since. If I didn't think that the rest of the gang would laugh, I'd ask Donna out on a date. Thing is, I don't know if she likes me and the thought of rejection is not a pleasant one.**

" **Don't worry Eric, I'm sure Hyde is fine.", remarks Fez while reaching into his bag for a handful of tootsie rolls. Sure, he may be fine but he sure as hell isn't home. Where could Hyde have possibly gone? I wouldn't care so much if I at least knew where he was. Hyde does live here these days. While he might not be my responsibility, that won't stop Red from kicking my ass when he comes down to tell me dinners ready. With hopes he will be home soon and I won't have to worry about an inevitable foot in my ass.**

 **Walking through the basement doors, Hyde disappears to his room briefly," Why wouldn't I be?"**

 **Sitting up in my seat, I frown to myself when Hyde reappears from his room," Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. Where have you been all afternoon Hyde?"**

" **I told you Eric, I had some place that I needed to be.", explains Hyde before grabbing himself a beer and pop sickle. Watching as he sits down in his usual chair, he props his feet up on the table. Seriously? Is Hyde really not going to tell me where the hell he was this entire time? Oh who am I kidding, of course he's not. Why would he? One thing is for sure, he was definitely out with a girl. Hyde smells like vanilla, not that it really matters. Not as though Hyde would ever introduce us to whatever girl he was out with. More then likely he is never going to see whoever it was again. Hyde isn't exactly the relationship sort of guy.**

" **Are you at least going to call the poor girl again?", ponders Donna with a roll of her eyes. Knew that I wasn't the only one to notice! Honestly, I have no idea how he does it. Not once have I seen Hyde with the same girl twice. Was he out with said girl this entire time? There aren't any hickies on his neck this time. That is weird, usually whenever Hyde is out with a girl he comes home all marked up on his neck or collar bone. I see no marks whatsoever on him though...well, aside from a spot of smudged lip gloss on his cheek. Man, I just don't get it. How can Hyde find satisfaction in a bunch of meaningless make-outs?**

" **What makes you think there was a girl?", acknowledges Hyde in a gruff manner. Oh please, Donna is not and moron and neither am I. If he doesn't want to tell where he was, that's one thing. There is no need to lie though, not when it is obvious you were out with a girl. Not sure why I care all that much. It wasn't too long ago when Hyde had a crush on Donna. Nothing ever amounted from it though and I have no clue why. Guess Donna wasn't interested which is good for me. Now if only I could finally work up the courage to ask out Donna.**

" **Aside from the lip gloss on your cheek and the scent of vanilla? Lucky guess.", announces Donna with a roll of her eyes and a laugh. Who am I kidding? Hyde is not about to spill the beans anytime soon. If he doesn't want to talk, that is fine by me. I'm not about to bombard him with questions that I know he won't answer. One thing I would like to know is just what the hell Hyde meant by what he said earlier? Maybe I'll ask him when it's only the two of us later. If he knows something that I don't about Donna, I'd like to know. Still have no idea why she whacked me and not Kelso in the first place. While yes I might think that girl Jackie is hot, I'm not the one who voiced it out loud. I'll never understand Donna sometimes, her hits hurt too.**

 **Not happy when the rest of the gang turns their attention to him, Hyde frowns to himself before taking off to his room," Whatever, I'll be in my room." ….**

 **(Eric's thoughts)**

 **Hyde is finally home. He was only out all afternoon. No clue where he was but apparently he was out with a girl. How do I know? Simple, he smells like vanilla and has lip gloss smudged on his cheek. When both Donna and I questioned him just before, Hyde got defensive and disappeared into his room. I don't get it, then again Hyde never was one to brag. Not like Kelso, we all knew the minute he hooked up with Pam Macy and my slutty sister Laurie. Then again Kelso is a whore and Hyde never was one to give up details about a girl let alone his whereabouts.**

 **I'm gonna have to pull him aside later. I still have no clue what he meant earlier in the cafeteria. If Hyde knows something about Donna that I don't, he had better start talking. Maybe I should just go to him for advice once and for all. Hyde and the other two morons have only been ragging on me for being into Donna. While they might be right, I don't need them blabbing this information to her. If I am going to lay it all on the line for Donna once and for all, its going to be on my terms. This said, wouldn't hurt if I sought Hyde for some advice on how to get the girl.**

 **(Donna's thoughts)**

 **Hyde finally made an appearance after taking off before last period. By the looks of it he was out with a girl. When Eric and I inquired further, he got irritated and took off for his room. Color me confused by this. Usually Hyde has no problem filling us in on his latest fling. These days he is barely with a girl long enough to learn her name. Could it be that he might actually be into whatever girl he was out with? That would definitely be a first that much is for sure. I'm not sure if that is the case, but good for him if it is. Never really understood why Hyde would rather have a bunch of girls he'll never see again then a girl who will stick by his side.**

 **It wasn't long ago that Hyde was into me. He asked me out once, unfortunately for him though I'm into Eric. Hyde learned to dance for me which I thought was sweet of him. Fact of the matter is, I got it bad for a certain scrawny little neighbor boy. Seriously how dense could one guy be? Eric has absolutely no idea that I am into him. Why the hell else would I come by the basement to hangout when no one else is around and its only the two of us? Maybe I should ask Hyde to knock some sense into Eric once and for all. I'm getting tired of waiting around for the moron to make move.**

 **(Fez's thoughts)**

 **Hyde is home finally. It is about time too. That son of a bitch has only been gone since lunch. Where the hell could he have been? More importantly why does he smell of vanilla? I swear to God, if that bastard went to the candy store without me, I am going to be super pissed off. Hyde knew that I needed to buy more babyruths! Eric and Donna seem to think that he was out with a girl. This would not surprise me, Hyde is known for having many lovers. Still, would it kill Hyde to take me cruising for chicks just once? Why should he get all the ladies? Why not save some for Fez? Is this too much to ask?**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **Somehow I knew coming straight back to the basement after hanging out with Jackie was a bad idea. There weren't any other places to go, needless to say everyone knew I was out with a girl. This wasn't just any girl though, it was Jackie. Those morons don't need to know this though. I'm not about to go bragging to them about my latest conquest because nothing happened. For whatever reason, it just is not like that with Jackie. For the life of me, I can't figure out why. Truth is, I saw some prick pawing at her like a piece of meat and took it upon myself to do something about it.**

 **Once I made sure that jock wouldn't be bothering her again anytime soon, Jackie was thankful. She offered to take me out for a burger, I wound up paying though. Hell, I only did what I thought was right. I'm glad Jackie didn't go all doe eyed and make big deal out of things. There was a brief second where I thought that might have been a possibility, thankfully it wasn't. Eric and Donna are both wondering where I was this entire time. While yes I might have been out with a girl, it is most definitely not what they are thinking. Jackie and I did not hook up, it wasn't about that with her. For whatever reason, I felt the need to come to the rescue when I noticed a jock getting just a bit too handsy. I only did what I thought was the right thing to do.**


	6. Nice one Hyde Girls afternoon out

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #4**_

 _ **(Next day, Hub; Donna's pov)**_

" **Steven? ...Hey.", calls a voice coming from a girl I've never met before. Upon second glance, I shake my head in confusion. Wait a minute, is that Jackie Burkhart? What in the world is she doing talking to Hyde? Unless...no way! Is she the girl Hyde was out with all afternoon yesterday? Oh my God did Hyde seriously hook up with one of the most popular girls in point place?! Then again, Jackie doesn't strike me as the sort of girl to just put out. My guess? While they might not have slept together, something definitely happened between the two of them. No need to ask questions, I'll find out whats going on in time.**

" **Jackie? Hi...I'm sorry, what are you doing here?", asks a rather bewildered Hyde. Clearly he was not expecting to see her again anytime soon. How the heck do they even know one another? Is Jackie wearing Hyde's jacket? Something is definitely up between the two of them. I know asking Hyde will get me nowhere. This said, he is dense if he thinks that either myself, Fez, Kelso or Eric are going to let him brush things off. Hyde can't even play it off as though he doesn't know her. Jackie came right up to him. Kelso looks so confused, oh man I'll bet he's so jealous of Hyde right now. Seems Kelso was shot down when he attempted to ask Jackie out the other day. Now here she is talking to Hyde?**

" **Well, I thought that you might want your jacket back. Thanks for letting me wear it last night.", answers Jackie with a shy smile, I watch as she blushes. Wow, this is a first. Something tells me that Jackie might actually be into Hyde. Whatever happened between the two of them, one thing is clear. This Jackie clearly was not just another nameless girl to Hyde. For one, he gave his coat for her to wear? Since when has Hyde ever done the gentlemanly thing? Not since I have known his that is for sure. Slipping out of Hyde's jacket, Jackie pulls on her own before handing over his. How could these two possibly know one another? If Hyde thinks the moment she leaves I'm not going to bombard him with questions, he's delusional.**

" **...Whatever.", answers Hyde in a dismissive manner before adjusting his sunglasses. There's look of hurt just behind Jackie's eyes. Poor thing, what the hell is wrong with Hyde? All the girl was doing was giving your jacket back and thanking you. Why does he have to go out of his way to be a jerk? It's times like this I really want to kick the crap out of Hyde. For whatever reason, something tells me Jackie might actually like Hyde. If the feelings not mutual, that is one thing. But there is no reason for him to act like a jackass towards her. Maybe I should befriend Jackie, she is new to Point Place High anyway. What harm could there possibly be in asking her if she wanted to hangout sometime?**

 **Glancing down at her hands quietly, Jackie zips her coat up before shoving her hands into the pockets," Right, guess I'll see you around sometime. Sorry to bother you and your friends Steven."**

 **Kicking Hyde in the shin under the table, I quickly stand from my seat," You're an ass Hyde, Jackie wait up."**

" **Ah, dammit! What the hell was that for Donna?", I hear Hyde complain once I take off after Jackie. Like he doesn't know already. Jackie came over to give Hyde his jacket back and thank him and the moron just blew her off. Why does he always insist on being an asshole? It is obvious the poor girl likes him. Why else would she blush three different shades of red? If he thinks that he needs to act differently around the rest of us just to save face...well then Hyde's an even bigger idiot then Eric. Jackie seems like a nice enough girl, I'm going to see if she wants to hangout sometime. Maybe the two of us could go to the mall or catch a movie some time, that would be fun. I could use a friend that is a girl anyway. Sometimes I get tired of hanging out with these dumb asses and want some actual girl time.**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **Jackie, hold on a second. I was thinking maybe the two of us could hangout sometime if you wanted. I'm Donna, you already know Hyde, this is Eric, Fez and Kelso.", calls a tall red haired girl just as I make it to the Hub's door. Stopping in my tracks, I turn my attention to the voice that has halted me. That was very nice of her to do, I like Donna. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. It would be a lie were I to say I wasn't hoping to catch Steven alone. Something tells me he only reacted the way he did because his friends were present. Last night when we hung out, Steven was so kind and caring. He drove me home and even went as far as to walk me to the front door. Something tells me this isn't something he does all that often.**

" **Wait a minute, the other day when I asked you out, you told me that you had a boyfriend. ….You're dating Hyde?!", exclaims Kelso with an indignant shriek. The look on Steven's face right now, I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Even Donna is doing her best to hold back a laugh. It's not that Kelso isn't my type, he is, this said I've been warned about him from several different girls. While I might not actually be seeing someone, I lied and told him that I was. At the time, it was the nicest way that I could think of to let him down easy. I'm sure Kelso is a nice guy, but I'd rather not date a guy whose probably slept with half of Point Place. I might have also been warned about Hyde too, but not once did he ever make a move on me. In fact he sort of went out of his way to scare off some jock who'd gotten a bit too handsy with me.**

" **Steven and I aren't dating, he just did something really nice for me the other day. I might have fibbed a teensy bit the other day Michael, I'm not seeing anyone. But I was warned about you by a lot of girls...like a lot a lot.", I admit with slight shrug of my shoulders. It is the truth too, I had a few girls warn me not to fall for Kelso's charm. After the last guy that I dated? Not sure that I want to be with someone who could hurt me and think nothing of it. Steven though? He can be sweet when no one else is around and I like that about him. Would I ever date a guy like him though? While I have to admit he's not the usual guy I would go for, there is definitely an attraction toward him on my end. Going to take a wild guess and say the feelings not mutual for Steven.**

 **Breathing a heavy sigh, Kelso kicks at the ground in disappointment," Well, Damn Jackie. What does Hyde have that I don't?"**

 **Raising an eye brow in Kelso's direction, Hyde leans across the table to frog him on the shoulder," Would you get bent!"**

" **Uh, yeaaah. Come on, Jackie. Let's go to the mall, I actually need a new coat.", informs Donna before hooking her arm with mine. Happy to have made a new friend, I nod my agreement. A day out shopping does sound like it could be a lot of fun. Nothing seems to cheer me up more then trying on new clothes and maybe coming home with a new outfit or two. I have been in a funk since my father was hauled off to prison earlier this month. A few days ago my mother took off to Guadalajara for vacation. Nothing says home like an empty house with maids coming and going throughout the day. Maybe sometime I could have Donna over for a sleepover. Oh my God, that would be so much fun!**

" **May Fez come too? I need to stop by the candy shop, Hyde stole the last of my tootsie rolls.", pipes in Fez following Donna and I toward the door. He seems harmless enough, I don't care if he comes. It will be nice hanging out with someone whose not a snobby cheer leader or jock. While yes, being popular used to be important to me...it's not so much these days. Since my parents took me out of the private school I was in, I realized there are more important things to life aside from being the most popular girl in school. Besides most of these girls only wanted to be friends with me because my dad's the mayor. The other day when I politely declined an invitation to grab a milk shake at the Hub, I heard the same girl who'd asked talking about me behind my back. It is safe to say that I would rather befriend Donna than any of them bitches.**

 **(Donna's pov)**

" **Sure, come on Fez.", I laugh with a roll of my eyes. Of course Fez would want to come. He is probably hoping that Jackie and I will model bikinis for him. Whatever, I don't care. Fez is harmless, Kelso better not think about asking to come. The answer will be no, the only reason Kelso would want to come is so he could hit on Jackie. Sorry but I am not about to let that happen. Jackie seems like a really nice girl and I am not about to let Kelso get his hooks into her. The guy has only cheated on every girl he's dated.**

" **What? No. Come on, Donna. We were supposed to hangout.", reminds Eric with a heavy sigh. He almost seems a bit disappointed. I don't get it, why should Eric be upset that I'm bailing on spending yet another afternoon in the basement. Can he honestly blame me for wanting to spend a little time with someone who doesn't have genitals? Besides, its not as though I'm not going to come by the basement later on. Really not seeing what the big deal is. Really wish that I knew how Eric felt about me. I like him, but I have no idea if he feels the same way. Maybe I should ask Jackie for some advice on how to attract the dumb asses attention. Who knows she just may have a few tricks up her sleeve. God knows Eric is still clueless as ever.**

" **Eric, its not like I won't be by the basement later.", I point out with a roll of my eyes. Hyde is pretending not to give a damn as usual. Big shock, he cared enough to lend Jackie his jacket last night. For her part, the flash of disappointment that shined in Jackie's eyes was not missed. Really don't understand why Hyde insists on being such a jerk. I'll find out soon enough how the two of them know one another. Shouldn't be too difficult getting Jackie to talk. Anyone with eyes can see that Jackie has a thing for Hyde. My guess? Jackie was more then likely looking for a reason to see Hyde again. I think its sort of sweet, all you have to do is look at her to see she's into him. ….**


	7. Kelso's jealous Tootsie roll chatter

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #5**_

 _ **(Kelso's pov)**_

" **Hyde, what the hell man?", I exclaim with an indignant shriek. Is he seriously going after the same girl as me? Hyde can't do that, it's breaking the code! He knew that I had been wanting to ask Jackie out. What does he go and do? Make a move on her anyway. While he might not have known at the time that Eric was into Donna, he went after her not too long ago also. Guess Hyde doesn't give a damn what line he crosses. If he thinks I am going to stand by and let him make a move on Jackie, then he is clearly mistaken. Hyde must be dense if he honestly thinks Jackie would choose him over me.**

 _ **(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Seriously, you went out on a date with the new girl?", chimes in Eric with a raised eye brow. Whoa, whoa. Lets get one thing straight, I did** ** _not_** **take Jackie out on a date the other night. Eric should know better then to think that was the case. I only did what any decent guy would have done. What was I supposed to do just let that creep grope Jackie when she clearly didn't want him to? All I did was make sure that Jackie was alright and offered to buy her a burger. Other then that? Nothing else happened. This said, I do feel bad for the way I treated Jackie just before. All she was doing was returning the jacket I insisted she wear the other night. Jackie caught me off guard is all, she was the last person I expected to see again anytime soon.**

 _ **(Kelso's pov again)**_

" **What? No, no! I did** ** _not_** **take Jackie Burkhart on a date. Some jock was groping her and I intervened. Nothing else happened. Not sure why you're mad at me Kelso, she rejected you. Smartest thing she could have done if you ask me.", remarks Hyde with an agitated breath. So his excuse is that he played mister nice guy? Please, while this may be the case. I don't believe for a second that Hyde doesn't have a thing for Jackie. Why else would he have gone out of his way to be nice to her? He can act like that isn't the case all he wants, but I'm not an idiot. Why would Jackie ever want to be with a guy like him when she could have me? I am way hotter then Hyde is. I'm going to find a way to make Jackie mine whether Hyde likes it or not.**

" **Oh, come on Hyde. I'm supposed to believe you were only trying to do the right thing?", I lament with a scowl taking over my features. Two can play at this game. All I have to do is figure out a way to catch Jackie's attention. This shouldn't prove too difficult. I'll just think of a super romantic way to sweep her off her feet. Jackie will be mine in no time. If Hyde has a problem with me pursuing Jackie? That is his issue not mine. I'm not about to stand by and let him snag Jackie from me. The question is, what am I supposed to do to show Jackie that I'm not a bad guy?**

 **Finishing the last of his fries, Hyde tosses his tray away," I don't care what you believe Kelso."**

 **Following me outside, Eric opens the driver side door to the vista cruiser," So, you were with Jackie the entire time you were out last night Hyde?"**

" **Not the entire time, we grabbed a burger and took a short drive. Once I knew that she was alright, I dropped Jackie home and left.", recounts Hyde in a gruff tone. They went out for a burger and a drive? If that's not the definition of a date then what the hell is? Please, when is Hyde ever nice? Not since I have known him that much is for sure. He has to be working some sort of an angle. Whatever the hell he is doing, it is not going to work. Not if I have anything to do with it. I may not have the greatest track record with girls, but Hyde's isn't exactly spotless either. Wait a minute, that's it! All I have to do is show Jackie this and there is no way she'll want to go out with Hyde again. …**

 **(Meanwhile; Donna's pov)**

" **So, Jackie if you don't mind my asking, how do you know Hyde?", I question as the three of us make our way out of the candy store. With Fez tagging along, we stopped there first. Lord knows if we didn't he would have only complained until we went. He seems to be happy now. Surprisingly Fez hasn't gone out of his way to hit on Jackie as of yet. For her part, Jackie looks happy to be hanging out with the two of us. Must not be fun being the new kid in school. Wonder if Jackie is related to the mayor? Her last name is Burkhart, my assumption would be he is probably her father. I remember reading in the news paper not so long ago that he had been arrested.**

" **To be honest, I don't Donna. Or not really at least. Steven helped me out of a jam yesterday.", discloses Jackie with a mere shrug of her shoulders. Knew Hyde gave a damn about others! He can hide behind his zen and sunglasses all he wants but I know he's a good guy. For the life of me, I will never understand why Hyde spends so much time pushing others away. It was not that long ago when he was into me. Hell, he went to Mrs. Foreman for dance lessons because he'd wanted to ask me to dance at home coming last fall. I had no idea Hyde was into me until he kissed me. The thing is, I like Eric and have for a while. Once I told Hyde this, he backed off. Now all I have to do is figure out a way to catch Eric's attention and get him to ask me out already. Seriously, how many times do I have to show up to the basement with only him there for him to finally put two and two together?**

" **Sounds like you were in a real sticky situation Jackie.", jokes Fez while chuckling at his own pun. Could he me anymore lame? At least Fez managed to get a laugh out of Jackie. She seemed a little disheartened when Hyde brushed her off before. What the hell is his problem anyway? All Jackie did was give the jacket he lent her back. I'm not sure if she likes him, but Jackie did blush a tiny bit after thanking him. Could that have been why Hyde reacted the way he did? It is no secret that he hates when others make a big deal out of something. Maybe he just didn't want us knowing that he did something nice for someone else.**

 **Holding back one last laugh, Jackie takes a sip from her drink," Guess that you could say that Fez. It was lunch time, I was sitting alone again when some jock sat beside me. He kept making advances and just could not take a hint. The next thing I knew, Steven walked up and asked if I was alright. At first, I had no idea what he was doing. Thankfully, I caught on quick and pretended I was his girlfriend. Before I knew it? The jerk jock took off muttering to himself.**

 **Picking out a few outfits to try on, Jackie and I both go into fitting rooms beside one another," Wow, that sounds very...uncharacteristic of Hyde. It's not like him to be so...nice."**

" **Oh please, Hyde does nice stuff all the time Donna. Why just last week, he pulled me out of my locker.", insists Fez before tossing a tootsie roll in his mouth. Yeah, that actually happens a lot these days. Fez is the new foreign exchange student and the football team loves shoving him in his locker. Hyde has a soft side, he likes to pretend that he doesn't but I have seen it. I'm not about to stand by and allow him to treat Jackie the way he did. She is a sweet girl. From the looks of it, Jackie might even be just the slightest bit smitten with Hyde. Or well, at least she was. Who knows now after the way Hyde acted just before. Would it be the worst thing in the world if he allowed himself to get to know Jackie? What harm could giving her a chance do? Absolutely nothing.**

" **Wait, why were you in your locker Fez?", ponders Jackie with a confused expression on her face. I cover my mouth while trying not to chuckle. The answer to that question is simple and unfortunate. Not only is Fez the new kid, he's the new foreign kid. In other words there is a target on his back, the football players love to torture him. Heck, pulling Fez out of his locker is how we all met him. Hyde was the one who let him out and offered to have his back if the football team messed with him again. Huh, would you look at that? Guess as much as he claims not to, Hyde actually does give a damn about others.**

" **Oh, it is very simple Jackie. The football team thinks its funny to stuff me in my locker, and I disagree.", answers Fez with an agitated shake of his head. Poor Fez. Thanks to Hyde at least it doesn't happen as often. Speaking of which, sounds like it was for the best that Hyde ditched us after lunch the other day. From what Jackie just told Fez and I? Some jock was getting a little too handsy with her at lunch. Who knows what could have happened had Hyde not made it a point to intervene the way he did. He can play it off like he doesn't care about Jackie, but it is obvious that he does. I saw him flinch at the wounded look in Jackie's eyes when he blew her off. Hyde regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. …**

 **(Kelso's thoughts)**

 **Hyde honestly expects me to believe that all he was trying to do is help Jackie out? Please, I am fairly sure she could have told that jock who was bothering her to take a hike. He is plotting something, I just know it. The only thing Hyde is interested in when it comes to Jackie is nailing her. If anyone knows about Hyde's track record with chicks, it's me. Since I have known Hyde, not once has he had a girlfriend. Hell, he hasn't kept a girl around long enough. Once Hyde gets what he wants? He will never see Jackie again. Sure, my past relationships might not have ended well. I may have cheated once or twice, who hasn't made mistakes in the past though? All I need is a chance and I know that I could be the kind of guy that Jackie wants.**

 **(Eric's thoughts)**

 **Well, today sure has proven to be quite eventful. There we were just hanging at the Hub when up walks the new girl to our booth. Seems our Hyde is quite the prince charming, who would have knew? Jackie wanted to give him back the jacket he'd lent her last night. Turns out that Hyde took it upon himself to come to Jackie's aide yesterday when some jock was trying to put moves on her. Normally one would find this oh so very uncharacteristic of Hyde. Truth is, this wouldn't be the first time he's helped someone out of a sticky situation. How many times has Hyde pulled Fez out from a locker he'd been stuff inside? Oh man, I felt so bad for Jackie. Here she came to give his jacket back and thank him, what does he go and do though? Hyde completely blew Jackie off for absolutely no reason. The look on Jackie's face when he did? It made me want to kick the crap out of Hyde, that much is for sure.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

 **Of all the places to make an appearance Jackie chose the Hub? That was the last place that I expected to run into her again. There she was though, at the Hub. Jacks caught me completely off guard when she walked up to our booth. All she had wanted was to return my coat and thank me. What did I go and do though? My dumb ass completely brushed her off. What else was I supposed to do? It wasn't as though I had planned on seeing Jackie again anytime soon. She left upset and thinking that I want nothing to do with her. The thing is, Jackie couldn't be more wrong. I have no idea why I reacted the way that I did. Somehow I have to figure out a way to make it up** **to her. Last thing I want is for Jackie to think that her presence is an annoyance to me. Honestly, I actually enjoyed hanging out with Jacks the other night. I'm not sure what that means, but I know that if I don't want to hurt Jackie's feelings that I should explain to her that I was only caught off guard. She shouldn't think that I want nothing to do with her, I have to fix things.**

 **Another thing that I need to do is make sure I keep Jackie away from Kelso. I'm well aware of his track record with girls. The only thing Kelso wants from Jackie is sex. Something tells me she's not the sort of girl to give it up and have it mean nothing. Hell, I wouldn't be shocked if she told me that she'd never. Not as though I have either, I came close a few times. Not like I don't want to or anything, I just wouldn't want to ruin my first time by having it mean nothing. Far as the rest of the gang is concerned, I lost mine months ago. This said, I am not about to tell them differently. I'll figure out a way to make things up to Jacks and keep her away from Kelso.**

 **(Fez's thoughts)**

 **Today has been adventurous, Donna and I made a new friend. Her name is Jackie. She sure is beautiful too. We were all grabbing a bite at the Hub when Jackie walked up. She had wanted to give Hyde his jacket back and thank him. The glimmer of disappointment that flashed in her eyes when he brushed her off? It hurt to see how sad it had made Jackie. How Hyde could be so careless with her feelings? It doesn't matter, I have decided to make it my business to make Jackie smile. So far, I have been doing a good job. I gave Jackie a few pieces of my candy. Normally this isn't something that I would do, but boy did it put a smile on Jackie's face. She is a nice girl, who would ever want to hurt her? Certainly not me that much is for sure. One thing that I should probably do? Is keep Jackie away from Kelso, I love him to death but the guy is a jerk. Nearly every girl he has dated, Kelso was unfaithful to them and cheated. Last thing I would for is for that moron to bring tears to Jackie's eyes.**

 **(Donna's thoughts)**

 **Never thought that I would have this much fun hanging out at the mall. Between Jackie, Fez and I, we have spent all day at the mall trying on different outfits and pairs of shoes. Or, well Jackie and I have at least. For the most part Fez has sat and ate candy. Shockingly not once has he hit on Jackie, usually he will hit on anything that moves. For her part, Jackie seems to be putting up quite the front. She came to the Hub to thank Hyde and give him back his jacket. What did that moron decide to do instead of say you're welcome like a normal person? He completely blew her off like an insensitive ass. Never have I ever wanted to whack anyone upside the head more then I wanted to in that moment. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with Hyde? Any other day, a girl like Jackie would never give Hyde the time of day. She is popular and Hyde is from the wrong side of the tracks. Whatever, if he is too stupid to see Jackie's a sweet girl that's his fault and no one elses.**

 **(Jackie's thoughts)**

 **Today has proven to be** **more eventful than I originally planned for. I stopped by the Hub before going to the mall. While I was there, I had the pleasure of bumping into Steven. I'd walked up to him with the intention of giving him back his jacket, thanking him and then leaving. Sure, for a brief second the thought of asking him if he'd wanted to do something sometime had crossed my mind a time or two. Sadly for me, Steven waved me off without a second thought. I was hurt at first, after spending the entire day at the mall though? Think its safe to say the outfit and pair of shoes I bought cheered me right back up again. More importantly? I managed to make two new friends, Donna and Fez. The three of us had a blast spending the day together, we're headed to fatso burger currently.**

 **Thank God too, I'm so hungry considering I haven't ate since breakfast. Got to say, today has been a lot of fun. I'm glad that I met Donna and Fez, while he might be a tiny bit weird I think Fez is hilarious. He has spent the entire afternoon making me laugh, its a bit hard to understand him at times but the three of us have had fun so far. After we grab a bite at Fatso burger, Donna invited me down to the basement. Got to admit, I'm a little bit nervous. Donna said the whole gang will be down there, that means Steven too. Something tells me that I am probably the last person he wants to see. Steven did something nice for me, how am I supposed to expect him to think I'm not following him around if I show up at the basement? Maybe I will luck out and Steven won't be down there. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he will be!**

… **.**


	8. Second thoughts, I'm sorry

**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**

 **Reluctant Hero**

 **Chapter #** **6**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **Is it a good idea that I tag along to the basement Donna?", I ask when I start to have second thoughts. By now it is no secret that Steven is going to be down there. If I heard Fez right, the Forman's took him in once his mom took off. Last time I saw him, he made it clear that he'd wanted nothing to do with me. I'm not going to bother Steven if he wants nothing to do for me. Obviously the only reason he was nice to me the other night is because he was concerned. That moment has passed and he no longer wants me around there's not much else I can do. Plus, do I really want Kelso hitting on me the entire time? I can only tell a guy I'm not interested so many times before the urge to kick him in the shin.**

" **Of course, why wouldn't it be? If you're worried about Kelso hitting on you, just tell Hyde. He enjoys frogging Kelso on the shoulder.", jokes Donna with a nudge to my side. Steven had me laughing the other night when he told me that Eric's mom has an eye patch with Kelso's name on it. This said, it's not Kelso that I am worried about. Honestly, I just don't want Steven to think that I'm following him around. While I do enjoy his company, I know when I'm not wanted around. The way he brushed me off at the Hub, it's clear that he doesn't want me around. The funny thing is, I thought the two of us had a nice time together last night. Hell, we ate the burgers he bought at fatso burger parked on top of a hill sitting in the bed of his Camino. Maybe Steven's not used to taking a girl out and not hooking up. Here's the thing though, it was his idea to hangout. Is it possible he's scared to let himself get close to me? I mean, both his folks did bail on him. Guess if I were him, I would probably have some trust issues too.**

" **That actually is nice to know. To be honest, I just don't want Steven to think I'm following him around like some lost little puppy. Donna, he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me earlier at the Hub.", I state in a reluctant manner while leaning against the vista cruiser. Should I just call it a night, go home and heat up whatever dinner the maid cooked before leaving for the day? Much as I would like to stay and hangout with Donna and Fez, the thought of Steven becoming annoyed by my presence hurts more then I would like to admit. Knowing Fez and Donna they probably think that I am overreacting. It might even be true too for all I know. For all I know, Steven probably didn't even mean to come off harsh this afternoon. I don't know, truth is I hadn't even been hoping to bump into Steven again. When he'd offered me his jacket, he told that I could keep it. Said that he had been looking for a reason to buy a new one anyway.** **At the time I remember thinking how sweet it was of him, eventually I felt the slightest bit guilty. Then when I walked into the Hub and saw Steven, I figured it was the perfect opportunity to thank him and return his jacket. Now I'm wondering if the only reason Steven said I could keep it is because he didn't want to see me again.**

" **Oh, that's what you're concerned about? Hyde was just being...well, Hyde. Don't let it get to you. Just do what I do and ignore him. If he doesn't come around, I'll threaten to kick his ass. That usually does the trick Jackie.", promises Donna with a playful shove. You know what? Donna is absolutely right. I am not about to let the way Steven acted before keep me from making new friends. Fez and Donna like spending time with me and that is all that matters. Besides, they both know Steven way better then I do. It is possible that he wasn't expecting to see me again anytime soon. Maybe I threw Steven off his game briefly by just showing up at the Hub the way I did. Had I known that were the case, I would have just waited until we'd bumped into one another in school. Screw it, I'll hangout in the basement for a bit. Something tells me even if Steven doesn't want me there? He will simply make himself scarce, though I hope this won't be the case.**

 **Offering me a piece of candy, Fez leads the three of us downstairs," Yes, don't worry Jackie. Hyde acts tough but he's really a softie, he's like a giant scruffy curly haired teddy bear."**

 **Overhearing Fez from his seat on a chair, Hyde glances up from the magazine he'd been reading," Shut up Fez! ...Jackie, hey."**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **Donna invited me to hangout." clarifies Jackie before casting her eyes toward the floor. I figured that she might. Thing is, it was never my intention to give Jackie the cold shoulder. She took me by surprise, Jacks is the last person I thought I'd see again. Seriously, can you blame me though? Look at her, the girl is breath taking. What would a rich, popular, beautiful girl like her ever want to do with a guy like me? The other night, when I had given Jackie my jacket it was because I'd wanted her to have it. Funny thing is that I don't even know why. One thing I do know? It looks a hell of a lot better on her then it does on me. Eric told me that I should apologize, maybe he is right. Last thing I want is for Jackie to think I don't want her around.**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **I was hoping that she would. Look, Jacks about earlier...you caught me off guard. Anyway, I'm sorry.", explains Steven while taking off his sunglasses and standing from his seat. Wow, this is not what I was expecting. Seems that Donna and Fez were right, Steven was just being Steven. He didn't mean to come off as a jerk. I really hope this is the case. This said, I'm not about to get my hopes up. Further more, I am not going to allow myself to think that Steven and I will ever be anything more then friends. Do I think there is a chance that I could like him? Yes, part of me knows that I do. It is not just some silly crush because he helped me out either. Even before Steven had intervened or that jock sat beside me, I had noticed him. He had caught my eye the minute I stepped into the cafeteria, I'm not even sure why. Guess he reminded me of someone.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **See? I told you not to worry Jackie. Hyde was just being his usual self, you'll get used to it trust me.", chimes in Donna with an amused chuckle and shake of her head. This in turn causes Jackie and the others to join in too. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Hyde was just being Hyde? Whoa, Donna is making me sound like a jerk! While I might be one at times, it wasn't my intention to be one with Jackie. I just didn't think I was going to be seeing her again anytime soon. Sure, I could have been a bit nicer. I'd felt bad the minute I saw the rejected look in her eyes. More then anything, I wanted to go after Jackie and apologize the second the words left my lips. Figured that wouldn't be a smart idea considering she took off with Donna and I didn't want her to chew me out.**

" **Get bent. I was thinking we could go for another drive sometime Jackie?", I inquire before grabbing the both of us a pop sickle from the freezer. Handing Jackie hers, I sit beside her on the couch. This must have caught Kelso's attention considering that he is currently glaring over at me. Forget him, man. I don't give a damn what Kelso thinks, if I want to spend time with Jackie then I'm going to. That moron has no claims whatsoever on Jacks, those two never dated. Hell, she confided in me that Kelso had asked her out and she'd politely declined. Turns out a few girls felt it necessary to warn Jackie about how Kelso occasionally cheats on his girlfriends. She told me that one or two even warned her about me also. Thankfully Jackie told me she didn't believe them, not after I told that jock groping her to take a hike. While yes, I have made out with a bunch of girls and never talked to them again...that's not what I want from Jacks.**

 **Finishing the last of his soda, Eric sits on the other end of the sofa closest to me,** **"** **Whoa, did Hyde just ask a girl out on a date? ...Ah, damn! It was a joke Hyde, lighten up."**

 **Folding his arms across his chest, Kelso regards Jackie with a loud scoff," You'll let Hyde take you out but not me? The guy has only made out with a ton of chicks he's never seen again."**

" **Kelso, haven't you slept with like half the cheer squad?", acknowledges Eric in my defense. Ha! Thanks Forman, knew he would have my back. Kelso can be angry with me all he wants, but he had better leave Jackie out of this. Sure, he might be right about those other girls. I'm not about to deny that. It is** ** _not_** **like that with Jackie though nor is it ever going to be. For whatever reason, I actually give a damn about Jackie. Am I saying that I want her to be my girlfriend? I don't know, the thought has not crossed my mind. There is no denying that I am attracted to her this much I know. It felt amazing holding her in my arms the other night. Jacks is the first girl that I went out of my way to make sure she was alright. I'm not sure what that means, only that I enjoy hanging out with Jackie.**

" **You know what Eric, it is always facts with you!", shouts Kelso before storming from the basement. Ha! Good, he left. At least now I won't have to worry about him hitting on Jackie. Her hand is resting right beside mine on the couch. The urge to place my hand over hers has crossed my mind a few times. What the hell is wrong with me? That is such an Eric thing of me to think. God, I sound like a girl. One thing I do know? I've got to figure out a way to get Jackie alone. Not because I'm hoping we'll hook up or make out, I just want to spend some time with her alone. Somehow, I need to figure out if the attraction I felt when she'd kissed me goodnight was one sided or not.**

" **It's alright if you say no Jacks, really.", I offer in a gruff tone. Startled when Jackie slips her hand over mine, I risk a glance in her eyes. It is then I notice the same shy smile on her face from the other night. This girl is driving me up the walls and is none the wiser. Jackie's hand is small compared to mine and fits perfectly in mine. Never really held a girls hand before, this is a first. Got to admit, I kind of like it. I am not about to let the rest of the gang know this, they will have a damn field day. What is it about Jackie? What makes her different from the rest of the girls? Suppose part of the reason she has caught my attention could be from the fact that we're complete opposites. Jackie's folks are loaded and both of mine bailed on me. What could a girl like her see in a guy like me?**

" **Why would I do that Steven? Going for a drive sometime sounds nice, I'd like that.", confesses Jackie much to my surprise. Huh, I did not expect her to say yes. Kind of glad that she did though. Before, I do though I'm running the Camino through the car wash. It wouldn't hurt if I bought a new shirt and pair of jeans that didn't have a rip in them. For whatever reason I want to look nice for Jackie the next time we go on a drive and spend time alone. Not since my brief crush on Donna have I put an effort into my appearance for a girl. Considering that Jackie turned Kelso down when he asked her out? At least I won't have to worry about competing with the moron for her affection. ...Not that I would ever want it...oh, hell. Who the hell am I trying to kid? Fine, so I might have a thing for Jackie. This doesn't not mean the feeling is mutual on her part. Sure, Jacks is sitting close to me and her hand is in mine. This means nothing though if she only sees me as a good friend. How am I going to figure out if she likes me or not? Maybe I could have a talk with Donna and have her feel things out for me with Jackie.**

 **Author's Note: this next chapter will be a compilation of the gangs thoughts like the end of the last one was. That means that it might but be a long chapter. Enjoy (:**

…


	9. Hand held Secrets

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #7**_

 _ **(Jackie's thoughts)**_

 **Against my better judgment, I went with Donna and Fez down to the basement. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Giving the way Steven treated me at the Hub before, can you blame me? It was my intention to hand Steven his jacket back, thank him and maybe see if he wanted to hangout sometime. What happened instead? Steven completely blew me off. Not going to lie, that hurt like hell too. Donna and Fez both assured me that was only Steven being himself. Guess he wasn't expecting to run into me so soon. The minute I walked into the basement, Steven wasted no time apologizing for treating me so rudely. I was so relieved when he did, truth is I'm just the tiniest bit into Steven.**

 **When he spoke to me so harshly, I was crushed. Steven said he was sorry he came off like a jerk, I know he meant it too. We're sitting on the couch in Eric's basement beside one another. Steven's hand has been over mine the last hour or so and I couldn't be happier. I've scooted as close to him as possible without anyone else noticing and questioning the both of us. It is my hope that when it's time for me to head home in a few hours that Steven will offer to drive me. Sure, I only live the next block over but it is about to be dark out. If he does take me home? I'm going to see if he wants to go for a short drive first. Steven has already made it clear he wants to go for one with me sometime so I doubt he will mind.**

 **Kelso was here when I first showed up. He didn't stick around long though. When he confronted me about why I let Steven take me out and not him, I froze up. Thankfully, I didn't have to answer. Donna was kind enough to help me out and remind Kelso of his man whore ways. Needless to say he got upset and took off without so much as another word. I hope that I didn't hurt his feelings too much, this was never my intention. This said, I'm not into Kelso. Steven is the guy who has caught my attention. Not sure how I am going to do so, but one way or another I am going to figure out if there is a chance he could feel the same about me.**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **Jackie came down to the basement with Donna and Fez. I'm relieved that she did, I wasted no time apologizing for being a jerk. When she walked up to me at the Hub, I wasn't caught off guard. Hell, I didn't know how to react so I blew her off. Soon as I saw the rejected look in Jackie's eyes, I immediately regretted my decision. Only spent the entire afternoon thinking up ways to tell Jacks I was sorry. Speaking of which, what the hell is wrong with me? Since when the hell do I give a damn about anyone elses feelings? I never used to, what the hell could have changed?**

 **Then again, this is not just anybody that I am talking about. This is Jackie Burkhart, for whatever reason I have had a soft spot for her since the second grade. Have ever since I got suspended kicking the crap out of that third grader who bullied her. I'm certain Jackie probably hasn't even put two and two together that the curly haired boy who came to her aide all those years ago? That boy is me. Not really in much of a rush to tell Jackie this either. She may get the notion that I'm one of those guys who goes out of his way to make romantic gestures. That is not the sort of guy I am.**

 **Jackie's hand has been in mine the last hour or so. She somehow managed to scoot herself into my arms without anyone else noticing. Can't say I'm going to complain anytime soon. God, my heart is literally hammering against my ribcage. Not once has any other girl made me feel this way. How the hell is it that Jackie does? What is so different about her? Could I seriously be attracted to her? Kelso took off ticked after finding out Jacks and I hung out last night. He can't seem to figure out what a girl like her could ever see in a guy like me. Honestly, I have been wondering the same thing. I've decided to just let whatever is or isn't happening between the two of us to happen on its own. I'm going to offer Jacks a ride home later, if I am lucky she might want to go for a short drive once I do.**

 **(Kelso's thoughts)**

 **Donna and Fez brought Jackie down to the basement. I was hoping that they would. Not that it matters anyway, I took off agitated. Hyde revealed that he took Jackie out last night. What the hell does he have that I don't? Fine, so he scared off some jerk who had been putting moves on her. Big deal! Like I couldn't have done the same thing? Jackie politely told me the first time I asked her out that she had been warned about me. If this is the case, what the hell is she doing with Hyde? The guy is just as bad as I am when it comes to girls! Swear, I will never understand chicks. So I cheated on a few girls, can a guy not change? How is Jackie willing to give Hyde a chance and not me?**

 **(Eric's thoughts)**

 **Donna finally found her way to the basement. She and Fez brought Jackie along with them. From the looks of it, Hyde sure is happy that she did. Hell, he has only been secretly holding Jackie's hand the last few hours. Hyde may think no one else has noticed and while this may be so? I have. I'm not about to say anything and embarrass him though. One, he would kick my ass. Two, Hyde may not admit it but I think he is into Jackie. Good for him, he needs a girl in his life. I'm sick of watching Hyde go through girls the way he does. For her part, Jackie made it a point to scoot herself into Hyde's arms without anyone else noticing. Or well, I noticed but I'm not going to point it out. Last I want is to embarrass the two of them. Besides, I was hoping to ask Hyde for advice on asking Donna out the next time we're both alone. Can't do that if he's ticked off at me, I need to stay on his good side.**

 **Kelso stomped off like a little baby, hasn't been back since. He can't understand why Jackie would be into someone like Hyde and not him. Is he serious? The guy has only screwed around on every damn girlfriend he has ever had. Can he really blame Jackie for not giving him the time of day? Sure, Hyde has made out with his fair share of girls, Jackie is not just any girl to him though. He is different around her. I'm not worried about Kelso, he will get over it eventually.**

 **(Donna's thoughts)**

 **We finally made it down to the basement. Hyde wasted no time telling Jackie he was sorry for the way he acted before. He has no idea how lucky he is too. If he didn't put in an effort to apologize? I was going to kick his ass. Jackie left upset but hid it well earlier. It is clear the both of them are into one another, neither knows how to make the next move though. I think it is great Hyde found a girl he likes. The two of them don't know it, but I know they're holding hands. They have been ever since Hyde sat beside Jackie on the couch. I'm not about to point this out to the others obviously, they would only tease Hyde. My guess? It will only be a matter of time before one of them makes a move on the other.**

 **Kelso stormed out of the basement and has not come back since. When he learned that Jackie spent the day with Hyde yesterday, he was jealous. Kelso has no clue why Jackie would go for Hyde and not him. Hmm, maybe it is because she doesn't want to be cheated on like a billion times. Kelso is my friend, this doesn't take away from the fact that he can be a real pig. Whatever, he'll come around eventually I'm not worried.**

 **(Fez's thoughts)**

 **We finally made it down to the basement. Hyde made it a point to apologize to Jackie for the way he treated her. I'm glad that he did, she would never admit it but Jackie likes him a lot. This is bad news for Fez. Whatever hopes I had of asking Jackie on a date were dashed then minute I saw Hyde put his hand over hers. He doesn't know that I know he's been holding Jackie's hand since he sat beside her. Figured it was best not to point this out. Wouldn't want to be frogged by Hyde if the others started picking on him. Kelso took off angry. He doesn't understand why Jackie would go for Hyde and not him. Maybe if Kelso weren't a whore she would have said yes when he asked her out a few days ago. While Hyde might not be any better, he scared off a jock who'd been too handsy. Guess Jackie was happy he did, the two of them obviously like one another but are afraid to admit it.**

 **Author's Note: Next chapter will be longer as it will be a normal one.**


	10. Took a shot, Be mine?

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be longer as it will be a normal one.**

 **Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**

 **Reluctant Hero**

 **Chapter #8**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **Oh, wow. It is almost nine o'clock, I should probably head out. Thanks for inviting me down to the basement Donna, you too Eric.", reveals Jackie before hesitantly standing from her seat beside me. Not wanting her hand to leave mine, I stand beside Jacks. This is it, my chance to ask Jackie if she wants me to drive her home. I can't screw this up, I'm hoping to find a way to figure out if Jackie likes me or not. Trying to be casual about it, I slip my arm around Jackie's waist. She peeks up as I do and my heart leaps into my lungs. How does one girl have such a strong hold on me? I have gone out with plenty of chicks, none of them gets me going like Jacks though. Could she actually go for a guy like me? Is there a chance I'd want her to?**

" **Oh, Eric and I could take you home in his Vista Cruiser Jackie.", offers Donna much to my displeasure. Crap! If I don't intervene and say something quick, I am going to miss my chance to spend time with Jackie alone. Thought Donna of all people would realize this. Then again, its not her fault. How is Donna to know my intentions when it comes to Jackie? For all she knows, I'm not interested in Jacks that way. Donna may still be in the dark, but Eric's not. He made a point of pulling me aside and asked how I felt asbout Jackie. What was I supposed to say? I eventually told him the truth, I wasn't sure but wanted time to figure it out. He warned me not to take too long, mainly because Kelso will probably stop at nothing to make Jackie his.**

" **Actually, I'm going to give Jackie a ride home Donna. ...If you want me to that is Jacks.", I add as an afterthought. Really hope that she will. Not sure what it is about Jackie, but I haven't been able to get her or our goodnight kiss out of my mind. It might have only been a friendly gesture but it was enough to make me want more. I'm not even talking about sex or making out, that's the crazy thing. Only thing I want to do is wrap Jackie in my arms and hold her close. The way she let me hold her hand when we hung out in the basement just now? It has me wondering if she might feel the same too. Jackie moved close as she could to me without anyone else being any wiser.**

" **I'd like that Steven.", answers Jackie as she glances up at me with a secret smile. She wants to spend time with me. This is great! Now all I have to do is not be a jackass. Think I am more then capable of doing this. If I play my cards right, maybe Jacks will want to go for a short drive. At this point, I'm not even going to deny the fact that I am into Jackie. What would be the point? Eric already knows otherwise. It won't be long before Donna figures this out or Eric fills her in. I don't even care if they know anymore. This is the first time a girl has made me want to try with them. I'm going to work up the courage and ask Jacks out on a date one of these days.**

 **Giving Jackie a hug, Donna pulls on her coat," Try not to be a jerk this time Hyde. I'll see you tomorrow Jackie. Walk me next door Eric?"**

 **With a nod of his head, Eric opens the basement door for Donna," Of course, it was great meeting you Jackie. Come by the basement anytime, you're more then welcome."**

…

 **(Hyde's Camino; Jackie's pov)**

" **Jacks, I was thinking we could go for a short drive if you want.", confides Steven after climbing into the drivers seat. He has no idea how happy I am that he asked this. I'd only spent the last twenty minutes hoping that Steven would. Moving to sit near Steven, I hug his arm gently. Resting my head on his shoulder, I glance up at him. God, why does this feel so right? Am I slowly falling for Steven? Oh crap, I think that I am. How is that even possible? We barely know one another! For all I know, Steven probably only sees me as a friend. If I allow myself to fall anymore then I already have? I'm more then likely going to wreck my own heart.**

" **I'd been hoping that you would ask Steven.", I admit with a blush before averting my gaze from Steven's. Ugh, I sound like an idiot. Hope that Steven is not about to change his mind. Why do I have to sound like such a girl sometimes. Truth is, I have not been able to get him out of my mind. It might have only lasted thirty seconds, but our goodnight kiss has haunted my dreams. Startled when the car comes to a stop, I look up. This looks like where Steven and I parked last night and spent hours talking. Wonder if tonight will end up the same way? Were it to? I would be alright with that. I'm not even going to lie to myself anymore, I like Steven. How could I not? Look at him!**

" **I know that you know about my reputation with girls. You should know that it's different with you, Jackie. I'm not asking you to believe me, just thought you should know.", confesses Steven to my surprise. His eyes never once left mine either. That is how I know Steven is telling the truth. He could have kept his sunglasses on but he took them off. While yes I am very aware that Steven has been with his fair share of girls, he cares about me. If he didn't something tells me he wouldn't have scared off that jock the way he did. Taking his hand in mine, I trace the lines on Steven's palm. I'm not sure what is going on between the two of us but I'm not about to question it. Whatever happens between the two of us is going to play out on its own eventually.**

" **I believe you, Steven. If you were lying, there's no way you would have helped me like you did yesterday.", I reason with a shy smirk before placing an innocent peck on Steven's cheek. Stunned, he turns his head and our lips meet. Letting out a shocked gasp, I touch my hands to Steven's face gently. We spend the next few minutes exploring one an-others lips before Steven places a kiss on my forehead. Wow. Guess there is no reason to question whether or not Steven is into me. Fairly sure if he weren't there is no way he would have kissed me senseless. Seriously, I can't even think straight. All I want to do is make out with Steven. I'm afraid if I made a move, he might get the wrong impression though. Wish I knew what the hell I am supposed to do currently, I'm clueless.**

 **Wrapping his arms around my waist, Steven pulls me against him," Sorry, I'd been wanting to do that since last night. Can't believe I just admitted this, I feel like a dumb ass."**

 **Stealing another kiss from Steven, I let out an embarrassed chuckle," Glad I wasn't the only one Steven. If you're a dumb ass, guess I'm one too it seems."**

…

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **It couldn't have been that simple. Jackie kissed my cheek and before I knew it we were kissing. That was the best few minutes of my life. After, I apologized and admitted that was something I had hoped would happen. To my shock, Jackie confessed feeling the same. This has to mean that she likes me right? Something tells me that if she didn't? There is no way Jackie would have let me kiss her. This is awesome! Here I was so nervous wondering if Jacks was into me and all I had to do was accidentally kiss her? Were I to ask Jackie on a date, would she agree to one? Part of me thinks that she would without question. Another part still has doubts.**

 **Since we parked, Jackie wasted no time climbing into my arms. Pretty sure if she wanted nothing to do with me that would not be the case. All I have to do is work up the courage and ask Jacks on a date. If I'm right? She will happily agree. Then all I will have to do is show her that I could be the kind of guy she needs in her life. This is the first time aside from my brief crush on Donna that I have wanted to put myself out there. That has to mean something. Had I only wanted to make out with Jackie, I'd have wasted no time figuring out a way to sweet talk her. That isn't what I want with Jackie though. I want there to be an us, to call Jacks mine.**

 **(Jackie's thoughts)**

 **Holy crap, Steven and I kissed again. I had gone to place a friendly peck on his cheek. Startled, he turned his head and our lips met. We spent the next few minutes exploring one an-others mouths. It was amazing, I didn't want the kiss to end. We haven't spoken since. It is a peaceful silence though, not an awkward one. There is not a doubt in my mind that Steven feels the exact same way that I do. Since our lip lock, I can't help pondering what Steven is thinking about. Does he want to kiss me again? Will he ask me out before the nights end? Oh, God I hope that he does.**

 **We've sitting in quiet for the last half hour. It is nice though. Steven has the radio down low with his arms around my waist. If it were up to me we would stay like this all night. Unfortunately it is almost eleven o'clock. The maids left at ten, and if I know Juanita? She was probably concerned that I wasn't home yet. Steven is going to have to take me home soon. I'm getting the slightest bit sleepy. I don't want the night to end. While I know I'll more then likely see Steven tomorrow, I'm not sure I want him to go. This said, I'm saying that I want to sleep with him tonight. Sex is not on the table, I barely know Steven. Plus, its girly but I want my first time to mean something. Wonder if Steven is thinking about asking me out? Were he to? The answer would be yes.**

…


	11. Leap of faith No one's home

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 **Chapter #9**

 _ **(Flash back to Forman's driveway; Eric's pov)**_

" **Looks like we're at your front door Donna.", I comment as the two of us stand in her driveway in an awkward silence. Not sure what the hell I am so nervous about tonight. Not like anything is going to happen. I've only walked Donna home every night since we were six. She lives right next door for Christ sake. The thing is, I usually offer and this time Donna made it a point to ask me. What is that about? Wish I knew what she were thinking. I'd give anything just to lean over and kiss Donna. I'm not sure if she wants me to though let alone if she likes me. Donna is even beautiful under porch lights. I have got to just man up and tell her how I feel already. This was Hyde's advice when I asked him what I should do. What am I waiting for? Oh, I'm afraid of being rejected that's right.**

" **Yeah, guess we are Eric. So, I was thinking we could catch a movie together sometime. You know, just us? It will be fun Eric.", suggests Donna after a minute or so of silence. She is asking me out? On a date or only as friends? Donna did say it would only be the two of us. That has to mean it's a date, right? This is great! Maybe there is a chance Donna likes me too. Obviously I am going to say yes. Why wouldn't I? I have only been wanting to ask Donna out for the longest time. To be on the safe side, I won't treat it like a date unless Donna says it's one. That way I won't get my hopes up for nothing. Hyde is right about one thing, if I don't put myself out there for Donna…I'll only come to regret it. That is the last thing I want to happen. This is a big step, I'm done hesitating on taking it. For all I know Donna could have been waiting for me to ask her out this entire time.**

 **" Really? I'd like that Donna. To be honest, I have been wanting to ask you out for a while. I like you a lot Donna.", I reveal before I ever have a chance to think twice. Wow, that came out of no where. Donna has a smile on her face. This has to be a good thing right? Why would she smirk like that if she weren't into me? Huh, here I thought when I finally gathered the courage to tell Donna how I felt she'd laugh in my face and then politely decline. Considering that this wasn't the case, I'll take that as a good sign. Huh, now that I know there's a chance Donna likes me too all I can think about is kissing her. Really hope I'm not somehow asleep and dreaming this right now. There is nothing more I want then for Donna to be my girl.**

 **" Eric, you dilhole! I have only been waiting for you to ask me out this entire time. I like you too.", announces Donna to my great relief. We share a laugh together and I can't stop grinning. Wow, this entire time Donna has been into me? Huh, who would have guessed? All I had to do was ask Donna on a date? This is awesome. All I have to do now is not make an idiot of myself. Wonder what the chances of me getting a goodnight kiss from Donna are. I'm too nervous to make that move just yet. It's bad enough I only just mustered up enough courage to tell Donna how I felt. I'll just leave it to chance, if she grasps hold of my hand or hugs me goodnight I'll give a friendly peck on Donna's cheek.**

 **" Wow, Red is right. I am a dumb ass. Guess it's a date then Donna, I'll see you tomorrow?", I ask with a goofy grin plastered on my face. Donna seems to have the same expression as I do. What the hell was I so afraid of? Now that I think about it, how could I not have noticed? There have been numerous times where Donna has come down to the basement while no one else was around. Why would she do that unless Donna were hoping for some alone time? I'm going to make it a point to have my mom take me to the mall. I want to buy a nice shirt and a good pair of shoes for my date with Donna. Maybe I could even ask Red for advice, am I supposed to bring flowers for our first date? I'll talk with him and Hyde in the morning. I'm so glad that Donna's into me!**

 **Taking my hand in hers, Donna gives me a light hug before letting go reluctantly," Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Eric."**

 **Deciding to take a risk, I place a soft kiss on Donna's cheek. My face immediately turns three different shades of red, I cast my eyes towards the ground," Goodnight Donna." …**

 **(Meanwhile; Jackie's pov)**

 **" Steven, I'm having a great time. But it's way past my curfew. I was supposed to be home by nine o'clock the latest and it's ten minutes after eleven.", I confess once I realize the time. Much as I don't want this night to end, guess it has to. At least now I am certain that Steven likes me. He made that clear with the last few kisses we shared together. Steven is so amazing, not once has he tried slipping his hand under my skirt or dress shirt. If he were only looking to make out or score, something tells me that if Steven didn't give a damn about me? He would have wasted no time making a move on me. He probably doesn't want to scare me off. I'm glad that he respects me enough not to be a horny jerk. I'm slowly starting to get sleepy though so sadly it's time to ask Steven to drive me home. I'll more then likely see him tomorrow considering we made plans to hangout already.**

" **I'll get you home Jacks.", responds Steven with a peck to my cheek. He starts up the Camino and we head into town. Before long he's parked in my driveway. The lights are all off inside and the house is locked up. Thankfully I have a house key. Ugh, I hate that it's empty inside. With my dad in prison and my mom in Guadalajara, it's lonely here at night time. If Steven knew this, would he want to stay? I'm not hoping he will and that we'll have sex. It would just be nice to have company for once, I hate this house at night time. While I won't tell him, something tells me Steven will probably figure it out when he sees my house is empty.**

" **Thanks for the ride home Steven, I'll see you tomorrow?", I coo happily before placing a kiss on his lips. Giggling when Steven holds me close and deepens our kiss, I look up at him with a breathless gaze in my eyes. Tonight could not have been more perfect. Steven wasted no time telling me he was sorry for the way he'd acted at the Hub. To be honest, I was never upset with him just hurt. Steven asked me out on an actual date. He wants to take me for dinner and bowling. Of course I said yes before he ever got the words out which made the both of us laugh. Things could not be going any better, I'm glad that I met Steven and the rest of the gang.**

" **Wait a second Jacks, are your folks not home? The house is pitch black, where is your mom?", inquires Steven with an arched eye brow. Knew that question was coming, I don't mind. I'm glad Steven noticed. With hopes he will offer to stay over. What harm could there be if Steven stayed over? Nothing is going to happen, I'll make that clear though I doubt I'll need to. Besides, I still have that roll out cot from when I'd have sleepovers as a kid. Not like I couldn't set that up for Steven to crash on. Will he even want to stay? Fairly sure I know the answer to that question. Steven cares about me a great deal, he'll want stay and make sure I'm alright.**

 _ **Author's Note: The next chapter will be a combination of Jackie, Donna, Hyde and Eric's thoughts so it will not be too long.**_

 **...**


	12. She said yes Nothings going to change

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #10**_

 _ **(Hyde's thoughts)**_

 **I did it, I put myself out there and asked out Jackie. She said yes before I ever got the words out. This is what it feels like to have a girlfriend finally? Got to admit, this isn't half bad. Jackie was over the moon, she could not stop smiling. What the hell did I do right to get a girl like Jackie Burkhart? The two of us are polar opposites. I'm an orphan and Jackie's family is rich. Guess none of that matters too much to Jacks. There is no denying the fact we're both attracted to one another. Jesus, not once has making a move on Jackie crossed my mind. I actually care about her and I have no idea why. Maybe it has something to do with beating the crap out of that third grader for her all those years ago. I'll never forget the way Jackie looked at me, like she was thankful I came along.**

 **It was the same exact gaze she gave me the other day when that prick was groping her. I really wanted to punch that guy. Anyone with eyes could see Jackie wanted nothing to do with him. She's with me now, Jacks won't have to worry about anymore unwanted advances. Any guy even thinks of touching her, they will end up in the hospital. I want to do something nice for Jackie, show her that I give a damn. Maybe I could ask Mister or Miss Forman for advice. We have plans to hangout again tomorrow and for a date sometime too. I asked Jackie out for dinner and bowling. Not sure what is the matter with me, but Jacks makes me want to take care of her. It really is the craziest thing, I've never been like this toward anyone.**

 **(Eric's thoughts)**

 **Who knew all I had to do was grow a pair. Finally confessed to Donna that I like her and had been wanting to ask her out for a while. This was after she asked me out for a movie. Needless to say I finally have a date with Donna and could not be any happier. Not in a million years did I ever think Donna Pinciotti would go out with a guy like me. She basically told me that she likes me too. Seems that Donna has felt this way for a while but never knew how to tell me. When we had gotten to her doorstep, the two of us shared our first kiss ever. That is something that I am not going to forget anytime soon. Donna means a whole lot to me and I am going to show her. I'll just blow her mind with a romantic gesture. What sort though? This seems like a question Red might have an answer to. Maybe I should go to him for advice.**

 **I already know once Red finds out that Donna and I are a couple he is going to lecture me. He'll more then likely threaten to kick my ass more then a few times in the process. It's not like I would ever make a move on Donna without her permission. We both know that she could and would kick my ass. Nothing is really going to change between the two of us aside from Donna being my girlfriend. I asked her out and she said yes. Not sure how I managed to get a girl like Donna to look my way, but I'm not about to let her get away. Wonder how things are going for Hyde with Jackie. It is obvious that he is into her. Hell he wasted no time apologizing for being a jerk at the Hub. Those two were cozied up on the couch all night holding hands. Something tells me if Hyde asked Jackie out she would say yes.**

 **(Jackie's thoughts)**

 **Steven and I are officially a couple. He asked me out and I said yes within seconds. Heck, I have only been wanting Steven to ask me out since last night. There is something about him that I like. It could be the fact that he seems care about me. Sure he might have been dismissive towards me earlier, but I know that was only because I had caught Steven off guard. He more then apologized to me when Donna, Fez and I arrived to the basement. The two of us spent the whole night huddled close together on the couch watching TV in the basement. Steven held my hand the entire time, it was so sweet. He makes me so nervous, in a happy way though. Like, we're going on our first date together. The mere thought is enough to send butterflies in my stomach.**

 **This is something I have never felt before. I like that Steven makes me feel this way. While I know we hardly know one another, I trust Steven. Something tells me the last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt me. Not once has he ever tried to go further then just kissing. It is a relief to know Steven cares about me enough to not want to do anything that would make me uncomfortable. While sex might not be on the table right now, I know its a talk we will have to have eventually. If my first time does happen with Steven? I know he will make it special. He nearly kissed me senseless, for a second I had to lean against him so I wouldn't lose my footing. No guy has ever done that to me before, I think I'm falling for Steven slowly and hard.**

 **(Donna's thoughts)**

 **Eric and I are a thing now, he finally confessed to liking me and wanting to ask me out. This was after I invited him for a movie just us. I'm so glad too, thought this day would never come. Lord knows I have only spent the last few months attempting to catch Eric's attention. Who knew he felt the exact same way for me as I do him. What a relief, my worst fear was getting rejected and having our friendship become awkward. Guess that isn't something that I have to worry about anymore. Aside from the fact I'm Eric's girlfriend now, I don't expect much to change between the two of us. My parents are going to flip when they find out that Eric asked me out. I'm sure my mom will be siked, she has always been asking when the two of us were going to start dating.**

 **My dad shouldn't be too upset, he likes Eric and our parents are friends anyway. Plus Eric lives right next door so I will never have to worry about missing curfew. I know the other three stooges are probably going to tease Eric for asking me out. For all I know they're probably the reason he's waited this long. If Kelso or Hyde even suspected Eric of liking me, they more then likely teased him to no end. I don't see what the big deal is. Eric and I grew up together, it is only natural that we would grow to like one another. How could we not? We only spend everyday together nearly without fail. There was a time when Hyde had developed romantic intentions for me. I wasted no time telling him that I liked Eric instead. While I know it hurt his feelings, what else was I to do?**


	13. I'm not leaving Foot in ass

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #11**_

 _ **(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Steven, if you're going to stay the night at least call Eric's parents so they're not worrying.", reasons Jackie in a defeated voice. We spent the last fifteen minutes bickering. Jacks was happy to have me stay the night until she remembered about Eric's parents. She kept insisting that I should go home so I won't get in trouble. I'm not worried though, Eric probably covered for me when Red was doing bed checks. I made it clear that I wasn't going anywhere. Not sure what the big deal is, we're not even going to be sleeping in the same bed. Last thing I want is Jacks to get the idea I had an ulterior motive to insisting on staying over. That is not the case at all, I just care about Jackie.**

" **Jacks, if I do that there is a good chance Red will kick my ass. It is better if I tell them in the morning. Don't worry, Eric covered for me. He wouldn't risk me getting into trouble.", I reassure Jackie with a kiss to her forehead. Setting up the cot she found, I grab an extra blanket and pillow. More then anything I would love to lie beside Jackie all night. Not sure that is possible without lying on my stomach. Seems Jacks gets me going without even trying. It is not her fault though. I'm a teenage guy dying to give it up, nothing out of the ordinary there. Jackie and I more then likely won't be discussing sex for a while. I'm alright with that, she is only a sophomore. Last thing I want to do is make Jacks feel pressured. Hell, I have waited this long.**

" **I hope that you're right Steven.", resigns Jackie before disappearing into the bathroom briefly. She pokes her head out a few minutes later and tosses me a tooth brush. Walking into the bathroom beside her, we stand in front of the sink and brush our teeth. Rinsing our tooth brushes off, Jackie sits beside me on the cot. Oh man, I hope she's not going to want to talk. It is a little after twelve and I am tired. The only thing I want to do is get some sleep. Was thinking of waking up early and taking Jackie for lunch before heading back to Eric's. With luck if I tell Red that I wanted to make sure Jackie was safe and we slept in separate beds he won't shove his foot too far up my ass. What else was I supposed to do? Leaving Jacks by herself was not an option for me. I was not about to get caught sneaking her back into the basement with me either.**

" **You worry too much, come on lets get you to bed Jackie.", I grumble while cradling her in my arms carefully. Throwing the blankets back on Jackie's bed, I place her down gently. Pulling the blankets back over her, I lean down to place a kiss on Jackie's cheek. Kicking out of my shoes, I pull my socks off. Unclasping my sunglasses from my shirt pocket, I place them on Jackie's nightstand. I'm just glad she finally gave up arguing with me. There was no way that I was leaving Jacks by herself. Since her folks are out of the picture it seems, Jackie is my responsibility. I don't mind too much, it is great having someone that depends on and needs me.**

 **Peeking up at me from under her blankets, Jackie quietly asks," Will you lie with me for a few minutes Steven?"**

 **With a mere nod of my head, I sit beside Jackie atop the blankets," I could do that. Get some sleep Jacks, I'll be right here. I promise." …**

 **(Next morning; ride to Forman's from Hub)**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **You're certain Eric's parents won't be mad once they find out you spent the night Steven?", I inquire for the third or fourth time. Ugh, I sound like a broken record at this point. Steven has told me numerous times not to worry. I can't help it though, I don't want Steven getting in trouble because of me. He is positive once he assures Eric's parents we slept in separate beds and he wanted to make sure I was alright since its only me that everything will be fine. They would have to understand his reasoning I suppose. It is not as though Steven snuck out and we slept together. Still, something tells me he is still going to get yelled at no matter what he says.**

" **Of course, I was taking care of you and we slept in separate beds Jacks. What could they be mad about except me missing curfew?", points out Steven with a light squeeze to my side. He does make a good argument. Sure Steven stayed the night but he was only looking out for me. Besides, he's not lying I slept in my bed and he crashed on the cot. Nothing else happened. Eric's parents will be mad he missed curfew but at least they will know it was for a good reason. What guy would want to leave his girl alone in her house with no one around? A lot of things could happen, what if someone broke in? They should be glad Steven cared enough to want to give a damn. If they give him too hard of a time, I could always tell them I asked Steven to stay over. Not sure how much that would help.**

" **I just don't want you to get in trouble is all.", I relent with a gentle peck to Steven's cheek. By now we're standing outside the sliding glass door that leads to Eric's kitchen. He promises that everything is going to be alright and Eric's parents won't be too upset with him. For his sake, I hope that Steven is right. This said, if things don't go the way he's hoping I'll tell them it is my fault he missed curfew. Why should Steven get into trouble for wanting to make sure that I was alright? At first, when he insisted on staying the night I didn't think it was a good idea. This is not because I thought Steven would try anything, I just didn't want Eric's parents worrying about him all night. After twenty minutes of bickering, I caved and Steven slept over. He crashed on a cot beside my bed, nothing else happened. If I have to, I'll reassure Eric's parents of this.**

" **You worry too much Jacks. ...Morning Mister and Miss Forman, sorry about last night. I didn't want to leave Jackie alone, so I spent the night. Nothing happened though, I swear. Her mom's on vacation somewhere in Mexico, all I wanted to do was make sure she was alright.", greets Steven when the two of us walk inside. Not missing a beat he explains everything to them. Judging by the expression on Eric's face, something tells me maybe Steven shouldn't have opened his mouth. Oh crap, what if Eric went the extra mile and covered for Steven when he didn't come up for breakfast. If this is the case, we're totally screwed right now. The look on Eric's face tells me this is exactly what he did. That was really nice of Eric to do, too bad Steven ruined everything by opening his mouth. Something tells me there's going to be a lot of yelling going on.**

 **Pausing from flipping pancakes on the stoves, Mrs. Forman turns her attention towards Steven," Eric, you told me that Steven was still down in the basement asleep. What is going on here?"**

 **Glancing up from his news paper, Red casts an irritated stare in Eric's direction," Eric, did you lie to your mother?"**

" **Me? ...What? No, no! ...Hyde is the one who stayed out all night with a girl, he's the one you should be mad at!", remarks Eric while throwing his hands up in the air. What the hell? Eric just totally threw Steven under the bus! Why would he do a thing like that? Great, Eric's parents were none the wiser until Steven opened his mouth. What are we supposed to do now? Last thing I want is to be lectured by Eric's folks when literally nothing happened last night. I knew letting Steven spend the night was only going to blow up in my face. Sure it might have been for the right reasons, doubt Eric's parents are going to care much though. If it comes down to it, I'll take the blame for Steven not making curfew last night. I'm not going to let him get in trouble for giving a damn about me.**

" **Eric, what the hell?", I complain with a frown taking over my features. Not wanting Steven to get yelled at, I quickly clarify," Mister and Miss Forman, it was my fault. Steven was telling the truth and only looking out for me. It gets lonely at night time since my mom went on vacation and my dad's...well I'm sure you have read the news papers. I asked Steven to stay over, he slept on a cot beside my bed. Nothing else happened, I swear. Please don't be mad with him?", I plead once I'm finished setting things straight. While Mister Forman still looks like he wants to rip Steven a new one, Eric's mom seems to be more understanding at least. This has to be a good sign for the two of us right? Maybe she will make Mister Forman see that Steven was only trying to do what he thought was right.**

" **Well who leaves their teenage daughter alone while they go on vacation, honestly. Jackie dear, we have an extra room. You can stay here until your mother is back from vacation.", informs Mrs. Forman before disappearing briefly to the living room and coming back with an extra blanket and pillow. Huh, this is something I was not expecting to happen. What am I supposed to say, yes? By the looks of it, Steven is expecting me to. Guess it would be nice staying somewhere I'm not by myself for a few days. Does this mean that Eric's parents aren't upset with Steven? Here I let myself get all worked up over nothing. I'm glad he cares about me, these days its as though Steven is the only one who does. Things have gone to hell this past month or so. My father is in jail for money laundering and bribery. I had to transfer from private school to public and now have no friends...well aside from Steven and the gang. To make things worse? My mother would rather take off to Mexico than take care of me.**

" **Eric, if you ever lie to your mother and I again I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass your nose will bleed! Now, Steven? Next time call to tell Kitty and I where you're at. If I ever catch you sneaking a girl down to your room you'll be wearing your ass for a hat, we clear?", yells Mister Forman before tossing the paper he had been reading aside. Ha! Serves Eric right for tossing Steven under the bus the way he did. That wasn't what I expected at all. Guess it was best just to tell the truth to begin with. At least they aren't angry with Steven too much. If I am going to be spending a few days at Eric's house, I should probably pack a few days worth of clothes to bring over. That way I won't have to go back and forth. The Forman's are very kind to let me stay here until my mom is home. They could have just grounded Steven and sent me home. Thankfully that wasn't the case though.**

 **...**


	14. Nice one Dumbass Jacks moves in

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #12**_

 ** _(Hyde's pov)_**

" **See Steven? I told you, I told him to call.", remarks Jackie while slapping my chest. Ok, owe! Was that necessary? Fine, so Jacks was right. I could have called the Forman's. None of this matters now. The only thing I care about is Jackie having a place to stay. Red should know I would never disobey his rules. Sure he might know I have snuck girls to my room in the past. This does not mean, I would try to with Jackie. It is different with her, I'm not looking to make out and never hear from her again. Now that Jackie is going to be staying here until her mother is back, I have nothing to be concerned about. I'll have to take Jackie to pick up a few things, we can do that after lunch though.**

" **Jackie, after lunch Steven and I will take you home to grab a few things. Steven, I'll let what you did slide this time but don't let me catch you out past curfew again with a girl.", warns Red with a long sigh before taking a drink from his coffee. Things could have been worse, thankfully they weren't. I knew Forman would cover for me not being home. Should have figured if he saw I wasn't home this morning he would have done the same. Whatever, The Forman's know nothing happened and Jackie doesn't have to sleep in an empty house. End of the day that is the only thing I care about. Really glad Red is letting her stay here, that's nice of him and Miss Forman. Jackie is never going to let me live this down. She was right last night and now I am going to have to hear about it. I'm not too worried, if she gets on my nerves I'll just shut her up with a kiss.**

" **Yes Sir, I really am sorry Red. I was just concerned about Jackie is all.", I confess after taking a drink from my glass of orange juice. Sure, I could have slept beside Jacks last night. I knew that if I had though, sleep would have been impossible. Plus, if Red found out? Fairly sure I would not be standing right now. Jackie doesn't seem all too worried. She still thinks her mom is coming back. It has been about two weeks since she took off according Jacks. Aside from a check and one or two phone calls? Jackie has not heard anything from her mother. This makes me wonder if she went on vacation or simply took off. I'm not about to voice this to Jackie, it would only upset her. I can't shake the feeling that is exactly what her mother's done though.**

" **Thanks for letting me stay with you Mister and Miss Forman, I'm certain my mom will be home any day.", Chimes in Jackie with a warm smile taking over her features. It breaks my heart that she actually believes this too. I don't want to be the guy who has to tell her otherwise. The thing is, I have a feeling that might be the case. If Jackie's mother went on vacation, why not just bring her too? Really hoping that I am wrong. My gut is telling me that I'm not though. All I can do is be here for Jacks not matter what happens at the end of the day. If her mom can bail on Jackie without so much as a second thought, then good riddens to her. I am better off without my folks and she will be too if it comes to that.**

 **Sharing a concerned nod in my direction, Red offers Jackie a smile in return," Don't you worry about it dear. I'll clear up the den, that will be your room. We never use that room these days anyway."**

…

 **(Red's thoughts)**

 **Steven is lucky Eric covered for him. If I knew he spent the night at a girls house, I would have kicked his ass. While this is exactly what he did, there was good reason. Seems Steven's little girlfriend has been living by herself the last few weeks. He was looking out for her best interests and I can respect that. Had he only told Kitty and I this in the first place, we surely would have let her stay here sooner. Jackie promised he slept on a cot and nothing else happened, I believe her too. She has no reason to deceive me. Kitty and I only met her briefly the other night but she seems like a sweet enough girl. Honestly, what sort of parent leaves their daughter to fend for herself? None of this matters now, I suppose. Steven did the right thing, calling to let us know would have been nice. He probably just didn't want to get in trouble. Steven should know by now he can come to us with these sort of things.**

 **After all it wasn't long ago, we invited him to be apart of our family and live here. Jackie seems to believe her mother is coming home. For her sake, I hope that she is right. If for whatever reason she is wrong? Guess we'll have to talk about Jackie coming to stay here permanently. I'll cross that bride when we get there. Steven and I are going to have a nice long talk about ground rules now that his little girlfriend will be staying under the same roof as him.**

 **(Kitty's thoughts)**

 **Looks like I am going to be helping Red clear out the den. He's right, we never use that room these days. Why Steven didn't just ask Red and I if his girlfriend could have slept over is beyond me. Then again, he probably figured there was no way we would have believed his story. This said, he could have at least called. Sure Red and I would have been upset at first but we would have understood. How can any mother just bail on their children? First Steven's parents and now this poor girls mother? Jackie seems to believe her mother will be back any day. Whether or not this is the case, I have no idea. She is more then welcome in our home though. Any friend of Eric's and Steven's is fine by me.**

 **For a second, I was afraid Red would object to letting another kid stay with us. He must not have liked the thought of Jackie all by herself at night time. It might not seem like it, but Red is a softie. He volunteered to bring Jackie home after lunch to grab a few things. Maybe I can rope Jackie into baking cookies with me once she is settled. Lord knows Laurie and Eric never want to.**

 **(Eric's thoughts)**

 **Hyde will be lucky if I don't kick his ass. I covered for the moron when I noticed he wasn't in his room this morning. What does the idiot go and do though? He comes home with Jackie in toe and tells my folks he stayed at her place. Red wanted to tear me a new one when he found out I had lied to him. What else was I supposed to do? I covered for Hyde because I didn't want him to get in trouble. Whatever, none of this matters now. Had I known there was no one home at Jackie's house to begin with, I could have asked my parents if she were allowed to stay the night.**

 **Now that Red and Kitty know about Jackie's situation, they told her she could stay here. This is great, now Hyde won't have to sneak out in the first place. If he thinks for a second that he is going to be able to sneak into the den and sleep beside Jackie, Hyde has another thing coming. Red may have agreed to let Jackie live here until her mother is home but that doesn't mean he's not going to have rules. If Hyde were smart? He would just nod in agreement to save his ass from having a foot surgically removed from it.**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

" **Well, that was fun. Just spent the last thirty minutes being lectured by Red. Wish I had known Eric covered for me this morning aside from last night. None of this is important. Jackie has a place to stay, this is all I care about. I knew that the Forman's would understand once I explained everything. Red does have rules for Jacks living here, they're mostly for me. I'm not a moron, I know better then to sneak up to the den. Sure there will be nights where I want to, but I could never go against Red and Kitty's word. How could I? They took me in when my own mother abandoned me without so much as a second thought. Besides, it is different with Jacks. She is not just some nameless girl to me, I care about her.**

 **Sex has not once crossed my mind...or well, fine. That might be a lie, my mind might have drifted towards the thought a few times. This said, I would never make a move on Jackie that she didn't want me to make. I'll wait until Jacks tells me that she is ready. All I want is to be the guy who takes care of her. Jackie should know that I'm not going anywhere. Plus, I like that she needs me. No one else ever has before, its nice knowing that Jackie does.**

 **(Jackie's thoughts)**

 **That did not go how I expected it to one bit. First of all, Eric covered for Steven this morning. The Forman's would have been none the wiser he never came home last night had he only kept his mouth shut. This was not the case though. Needless to say Mister Forman spent a half hour yelling at Steven. Not before he and Miss Forman told me that I could stay here until my mother is home. This is great, now I don't have to go home to an empty house every night. They are clearing out the den to be my temporary room. Now Steven won't feel the need to sneak out and stay over to make sure I am alright.**

 **While I may be staying under the same roof as Steven now, ground rules were set. Red basically told Steven were he to be caught sneaking up to my room he'd put a foot in his ass. For whatever reason, I could not stop laughing at this. It might have had something to do with that expression that crossed Steven's face. Oh man, it was so hilarious. For a second he got all panicked and bug eyed. Of course I reassured mister Forman we would follow any rules they set. Him and Steven are taking me after lunch to grab a few things from my house. Mrs. Forman asked if I wanted to help her bake cookies once I was settled. Should be fun, though I should warn Miss Forman I've never baked before. Might save us a batch or two of burnt cookies.**

…


	15. Worried for Jackie Red's kind advice

_**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**_

 **Reluctant Hero**

 _ **Chapter #13**_

 _ **(Hyde's pov)**_

 **" Steven, grab a bag and put some of Jackie's things in it. While your at it take a few things from her bathroom too.", states Red while tossing a bag to me. Oh great, I have to pick out Jackie's outfits? What if she doesn't like what I grab? While I doubt she will complain, I should at least try to find some clothes she will like. Currently, Jackie is back at Forman's house baking cookies with Kitty. This should be fun, she confessed to me that she's never really cooked before. With hopes she will only burn one batch. Still not sure where I should take Jackie on our first actual date. I want it to be some place that she is going to like. Also, I don't want to just do dinner and a movie. How is that special? Maybe I should have a talk with Red. I'll bet anything he will know a great place that I could take Jackie. I originally thought about bowling and dinner but we can do that any day of the week.**

 **" Sure thing Red, I'll just be a few minutes.", I answer with a nod of my head. Making my way up to Jackie's bedroom, I grab a nap sack of hers. Taking my time, I try to pick outfits I think Jackie will choose. Taking a few things from her bathroom, I place them in her bag. Noticing a stack of Nancy Drew books on her dresser, I grab one and place it in her bag. Jackie is going to love this, I am a genius. Who wouldn't want a small reminder of home? She seriously thinks her mother is going to be coming home any day now. I really want that to be the case. I'm not certain that is the case though. What am I supposed to do if Jackie's mom doesn't come back? What do I do then? Guess all I can do is hope I'm wrong. Maybe I should go to Red for advice about that also.**

 **" What took you so long?", questions Red when I finally walk out of Jackie's house. Locking the door behind me, I climb into the passenger side with Jackie's bag on my lap. I was barely gone like eleven minutes. I'm kinda hungry, wonder if Red will want to stop and grab a burger. Hell, we can even go through the drive thru at Fatso burger. Maybe I could earn some brownie points with Jacks by buying her some fries and a soda. Not that I really need bonus points, the girl is over the moon for me. What did I do to deserve a girl like Jackie? Kelso was not thrilled with the fact I asked her out. This is not any of my concern. Does he honestly expect me to step aside and let him wreck Jackie's heart? That is not going to happen anytime soon. He can just get over it already, not like he stood a shot to begin with.**

 **" Sorry, Red. Just wanted to grab something that would remind Jacks of home.", I admit with a heavy sigh. She got under my skin somehow. Not sure how the hell she managed to, but she did. Jackie has me wanting to take care of her, make sure she is alright. Not once have I ever been caught up on a girl like this before. For whatever reason I can't seem to get her off my mind. Jackie's hand is so small, it fits in mine perfectly. Her skins soft and smells like vanilla. Not once has anyone depended on me, it's nice feeling needed. I actually care about Jackie, not sure how she got to me but she did. Know what? I don't even mind all that much. Jackie makes me happy, I would never confess this to anyone though. They would only tease me relentlessly. I'll figure out a way to show Jacks that I care about her.**

 **Starting up the Vista Cruiser, Red takes off down the road," You like this girl a lot Steven?"**

 **With a slight nod of my head, I place Jackie's bag on my lap," Guess you could say that I do Red."**

 **" Bet you're trying to figure out a way to take her mind off everything?", ponders Red while glancing over at me. Well, he's not wrong. I am wondering what I can do to cheer Jacks up. If Red has any ideas I would be glad to hear them. Honestly, I just want to find a way to let her know that everything is going to be alright. If Jackie's world is crumbling around her, I want her to know that it's alright and I am going to be here for her. How do I accomplish this without upsetting her is the real question. More then anything I want to believe that Jacks is right, that her mother is coming home. For whatever reason, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that's not the case though.**

" **Actually, yeah. I am Red, got any advice?", I question with a heavy sigh. The last thing I want is to tell Jacks I think her mom took off on her. I already know how that conversation is going to go. Jackie is going to insist that I don't know what I am talking about. The girl is convinced that her mother will be home any day. I just don't think that is the case though. The second I voice this to Jackie, I am the jerk. All that I can do at this point is make sure that Jackie is happy and keep her mind off everything. She has a place to stay now at least but still, what if her mother doesn't come home? Then what is she going to do? At this point, I just want to make sure she doesn't end up hurt in the end.**

 **" Right now, the only thing you can do is be there for Jackie. Steven, if her mother doesn't come back it will be alright. Kitty and I took Jackie in because we know she is important to you. We would never kick her out. The rules I put in place stand though.", affirms Red with a mere nod of his head. At least now I won't have to worry about where Jackie is going to stay if her mom did bail on her. While I am still hoping this isn't the case, part of me thinks that it may be. Red said exactly what I needed to hear just now. I'm glad that him and Kitty are being so understanding about this. They won't have to worry about me breaking any of their rules either. I would never do anything that would jeopardize Jackie's staying here. All I want to do is take care of her. I'm trying to deny that fact that I am slowly falling for Jacks. She makes me happy and that is all that I care about.**

" **I'm not going to do anything that would jeopardize Jackie living with us Red, you have my word.", I promise without hesitation. It is the truth though. I would much rather have Jacks where I know she is safe then alone. If that means that I can't sneak into her room at night? I'm alright with that. All I want to do is be there for Jackie. There are no ulterior motives. Keeping Jackie safe is more important to me then anything. I just want for her to be happy. She seems to be putting up quite the brave front too. Jackie has made it a point on insisting that she is fine and doesn't want me worrying about her. That just is not going to happen though. Red is right, all I can do is be there for Jacks when she needs me to be. Maybe I can rope her into cooking dinner with me one night for the Forman's as a thank you. It will be fun and the perfect way to get Jackie's mind off her mother.**

 **Helping me toss Jackie's nap sack in the back in the vista cruiser, Red clears his throat before suggesting," Glad that we're on the same page Steven. You should do something special for Jackie. It doesn't have to be anything big either, maybe buy her a gift. Hey why don't we stop buy the jewelry store and I will help you pick out a nice necklace or something? Bet Jackie would love that Steven, might even buy you some brownie points."**

 **Climbing in the passengers seat, I reach into my pocket and pull my wallet out," Think I could get something nice for fifty dollars Red? That is all I have left from my paycheck." …**

 **(Red's thoughts)**

 **Steven's girlfriend is living with us temporarily. Seems that her mother took off for Mexico and left the poor girl by herself. Steven spent the night at her place last night. When Kitty and I first found out we were upset. The both of them assured us that they slept in different beds and I believe them. This girl is different from the ones that I usually see Steven with. Then again, I only saw those other girls once and then never again. He must really care about her a lot. Good for Steven, he needs someone to help keep him in line. If Jackie's mother doesn't come home, I assured Steven that she would have a place to stay. Really hoping that won't be the case. Kitty and I would never toss Jackie out if her mother failed to showed up. She is a sweet girl and apparently a good influence on Steven too. We spent the last hour or so at the jewelry store, he wanted to get something nice for Jackie to take her mind off things. Steven only had fifty dollars on him, we found a bracelet that was seventy dollars. I gave him the difference and told him not to worry about it. Something tells me that Jackie is going to love the gift I helped him pick out for her.**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **Red and I spent the afternoon at Jackie's. We picked up some of her things since she is staying with the Forman's now. Red made it clear that the two of us are to follow the rules he and Kitty set for us. I'm alright with that too so long as I won't have to worry about Jacks. It was nice of Red to suggest that she stayed with us in the first place. He must have seen that I was looking for a reason to cheer Jackie up. It was his idea that I buy her something nice. While it may have taken a while to settle on the right gift, I think that I found the perfect one. The two of us went to a jewlry store and spent an hour trying to find the perfect gift. We finally settled on a real pretty bracelet that I am sure Jacks will love. It was a bit out of my price range but Red gave me the twenty dollars I was short. He sure can be nice when he wants to be.**

… **.**


	16. Baked Goods

**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**

 **Reluctant Hero**

 **Chapter #14**

 **(Kitty's pov)**

" **See? Didn't I tell you that the third time would be the charm Jackie? This batch of cookies came out perfectly.", I exclaim with a smile and nudge to her side. This causes Jackie to chuckle and nod her agreement. Knew this would be a good idea. The poor thing looked so lost, I had to do something to cheer her up. Honestly, I don't understand how any parent could walk out on their children. Jackie is sixteen years old, she shouldn't be left alone for days at a time by herself. Soon as Steven confided that he stayed over Jackie's because he wanted to make sure she was alright. I knew Red and I had to do something. There was no way we were going to allow Jackie to go home to an empty house. She is going to be staying with us until her mother comes home, and for Jackie's sake I hope that she does.**

" M **mm, you were right. Mrs. Forman, these cookies are amazing! Ooh, I can't wait for Steven to get back so he can try one.", gushes Jackie with a wide smile making it's way across her face. Those two should have been back an hour ago. The only thing they did was make a trip to Jackie's for a few of her things. That was almost three hours ago. Where could they possibly be? I'm sure those two will walk through the door any minute. Maybe I should see if Jackie wants to help with supper later. I could give her something easy to do like peeling and boiling the potatoes. There is no way Jackie could mess that up. I'm thinking it might be fun having Jackie around. Lord knows Laurie and Eric never want to spend time with me these days. Jackie seems to be having a blast hanging out with me. She really is a little sweetheart.**

" **I'm sure he is going to love them, Jackie.", I remark while washing my hands in the sink. The first two batches of cookies we baked were a tiny bit burnt. For a while, it looked as though Jackie was getting discouraged. Third time was the charm though because these cookies are delicious. Grabbing two plates and some cups, I pour the both of us some milk. Placing a few cookies on both our plates, I sit beside Jackie. Taking a bite from one of the sugar cookies we baked, I smirk in satisfaction. These did not turn out half bad. A few weeks in the kitchen with me and Jackie will be able to cook in no time. How the poor girl never learned before now is beyond me. Then again, Jackie's family is wealthy. Something tells me that her mother didn't do any of the cooking, must be nice.**

" **Thanks for letting me stay here a few days Mrs. Forman, that was really nice of you and mister Forman to do for me.", confides Jackie before taking a bite from her own cookie. There is a surprised look on her face followed by a smirk. She must be happy this batch of cookies didn't turn out like the last two. After the first two batches were a disaster, Jackie was about to give up. Somehow, I managed to convince her a third try would be the charm. If Jackie's mother doesn't come back, the poor thing will be absolutely crushed. Just one look in her eyes tells me that Jackie hasn't even once considered her mother took off. That is why it is my job, to keep her mind off of things. Today, we baked cookies. Perhaps tonight, I could talk Jackie into helping out with dinner.**

 **Sitting beside Jackie at the kitchen table, I grab two more cookies," Oh sweetie, don't you worry about a thing. We're glad to have you, Jackie. How would you like to help me with dinner later on tonight too?"**

 **Biting down on her bottom lip, Jackie eventually nods her head with a wide grin spread across her face," I'd love to Mrs. Forman, you really think Steven will like these cookies?"**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **Mrs. Forman made cookies? Mmm, sugars cookies. My favorite.", greets Steven when him and Red walk in the sliding glass door together. They're back already? Guess they probably only picked out a few days worth of clothing. It is for the best, I won't be staying here too long. No need to pack my entire closet. Sugar cookies are Steven's favorite? I'm going to have to make a mental note of this. It will be a really great surprise if I baked them on our one month anniversary. I know, I know I'm thinking ahead and I shouldn't. This isn't something I can help though, I really have it bad for Steven. He makes me feel safe and cared for. There is nothing wrong with being happy for once.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **No, No. I'm not taking credit for something Jackie baked with her own two hands, I merely helped Steven.", announces Mrs. Forman followed by her signature laugh. Jackie cooked? Huh, I didn't know she liked to. My guess would be Mrs. Forman roped her into it. Makes sense considering Jacks is covered in cookie batter. God, she looks beautiful even when she's a mess. The grin on Jackie's face right now, she looks like she's about to burst. Something tells me that Mrs. Forman is going to enjoy having Jackie around. She was never able to convince Laurie to help out in the kitchen. Jackie though? It looks as though she enjoyed spending the whole afternoon with Kitty. Red and I had a good talk while at Jackie's house. He gave me advice on the perfect gift for Jacks too. Oh man, I almost can't wait until we're alone later. Jackie is going to loose it when she sees this bracelet.**

" **I wanted to do something special for you, Steven.", confesses Jackie with a slight blush taking over her features. Taking a bite from another cookie, I place a kiss on Jackie's forehead before sitting beside her. She wastes no time hugging my side. Seems I'm not the only one who wanted to surprise someone. No girl has ever made a huge fuss over me before. I like that Jackie wants to. It is part of the reason I was so relieved to hear Red suggest we stop by the jewelry store. This box is slowly burning a hole in my pocket. All I can think about is the look in Jackie's eyes when I place it on her wrist. I've decided that I'll wait until Eric heads upstairs tonight, that's when I'll give Jacks her bracelet. Really hope she'll love it as much as Red thinks she will. Between the two of us we spent nearly an hour making sure I picked the best gift.**

" **You didn't have to do that Jacks, these are amazing though.", I declare in a gruff tone before taking Jackie's hand in mine. Decided that it is best not to mention anything about getting Jacks a gift. If I told her now, she'd only want to know what it was. I'm not worried about Red saying anything either, I told him it was a surprise and he understood. He made it clear that I wasn't allowed in Jackie's room nor her in mine past ten o'clock. Took me a while but I reassured Red the two of us would respect his ground rules. Last thing I want is Jackie needing to find another place to stay. Besides, right now I'm terrified of rushing Jacks into anything. She needs to know I'm not the guy those other girls warned her about.**

 **Walking into the kitchen with Donna not far behind him, Eric pours himself a glass of milk before snatching up a few cookies," No way, you made cookies mom?"**

 **Placing the remaining cookies onto a platter, Kitty puts them on the counter," Oh, no. Sweetie, I only helped. Jackie is the one who did the baking."**

" **Well, I mentioned that I wanted to do something nice for Steven. It was Mrs. Forman's idea that we make cookies.", I clarify when both Donna and Eric raise an eyebrow in my direction. Not going to lie, I had a blast too. Who knew cooking could be fun? When Mrs. Forman asked if I wanted to help her cook dinner, I all but leapt at the opportunity. Thought that it might be a good idea to learn how to cook a few meals. That way I won't have to rely on take out whenever my mother's gone for the weekend or on vacation. Plus, I'll bet Steven would be impressed if I learned how to make his favorite meal. That is definitely one thing I am going to have to find out. If Mrs. Forman doesn't know, I'll just coax it from Steven in casual conversation. Shouldn't be too difficult, I'm clever when I need to be.**

" **Say Jackie, why don't you get yourself settled in the den while Eric and Steven bring up your bed. Kitty and I found an old cot in the basement, it's very cozy.", interrupts Red before grabbing a cookie or two for himself. I'll have to sleep on a cot? Whatever, anything is better then spending another night alone in my house. The maids leave around eight o'clock, ten if they're doing laundry or dishes. Once they go, I'm on my own until the morning. There have been a few nights where I couldn't sleep, thankfully I won't have to worry about that anymore. The Forman's made it clear that I would be staying with them until my mother comes home. Who knows when the hell that's going to be though. It has been a few weeks, I had been hoping my mom would be back by now. She isn't though and I can't help worrying. What if she isn't coming home? What if she bailed on me the way Steven's folks did him?**

" **Sure thing Mister Forman, come on Donna. Once I'm settled in, we can paint our nails. It will be fun.", I gush in excitement before leaping from my seat. This causes both Steven and Eric to chuckle and Donna to roll her eyes at them. Something tells me Donna isn't much into make up, she strikes me as a bit of a tom boy. I'll bet that she cleans up nicely. Who am I kidding? The girl is beautiful, she doesn't need any. Speaking of which, I'm gonna have to remember to ask Donna how things went with Eric the other night. She had mentioned becoming impatient and wanting him to just ask her out already. I think Eric and Donna would make a great couple, they're already such good friends. Not sure why she is waiting on Eric to make the first move. Why couldn't Donna just tell him how she felt? Oooh, maybe she's reluctant at the thought of being rejected. Suppose that I could understand that.**

" **Your idea of fun clearly differs from mine, but alright I'm in. Lets go Jackie.", chimes in Donna but not before whacking both Steven and Eric upside the head for mocking her. With a shake of my head, I hold back a chuckle. I'm glad that I met Donna, it is nice having a girl friend to spend time with. I've only known her two days and it is already as though we're old friends. Everyone has been so welcoming...well maybe Michael hasn't. To be fair, he did ask me out and I turned him down. Not sure what the big deal is that I'm into Steven and not him, definitely must be an ego thing. Whatever, I don't care. Michael will get over it if he wants to come around the basement, especially considering I all but live here these days. ….**


	17. Girl talk and Holding out Hope

**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**

 **Reluctant Hero**

 **Chapter #15**

 **(Donna's pov)**

" **Wow, so the Forman's are letting you live with them?", I ponder with a raised eye brow. Jackie has just spent the last hour or so catching me up on everything with her and Steven. Seems that he crashed on an extra cot in her room last night because he didn't want to leave her home alone. Once the Forman's found out, they insisted Jackie come stay with them until her mother returned. Jackie seems to think that's going to be any day now. Hyde doesn't seem so sure, Jackie mentioned how it has been nearly a month since her mom left in the first place. Poor thing still believes her mother will be home any day now. Hyde and the Forman's don't seem to sure, but aren't about to voice this. Were they to, it would only upset Jackie.**

" **Until my mom comes back from vacation, yeah. Mister Forman had Eric and Steven clear the den out.", states Jackie with a shrug of her shoulders. She honestly believes that her mom will be back any day now. What if Jackie is wrong though? What if her mom really did bail on her? Hyde's parents took off on him, that's why he is living with Eric. It is not impossible that Jackie's mother could have done the exact same thing. Maybe she decided that being a single parent was too much work. While I hope this isn't the case, it very well could be. Jackie would be devastated if that were the case. Hyde would be there for her in any way possible. Hell, it was his idea they told the Forman's in the first place. When he waltzed in from Jackie's this morning announcing he'd stayed there so she wasn't alone, Red nearly went through the roof. He truly does care about Jackie, not once have I ever seen Hyde act this way over anyone. I think it's sweet of him, I'd never voice this though. Hyde doesn't do warm and fuzzy, Jackie definitely got under his skin though.**

" **Did she tell you when she would be home Jackie?", I question in a casual manner. Last thing I want is for Jackie to think I believe otherwise. While I might, this isn't something I want her to know. Right now the only thing any of us can do is be there for Jackie. If her mother comes back, that's great. If she doesn't? Well, we have that covered too. Somehow I doubt the Forman's would put Jackie on the streets. They want nothing more then to help her out, as does Hyde. From where I am standing, Jackie is a lucky girl. Hyde has known her barely two weeks and already he cares about her. He would never allow anything bad to happen to Jackie. Not if he could prevent it.**

" **Not exactly, but I'm certain she will be back any day. She has to be Donna, she's my mother.", responds Jackie before pausing to pick out a color of nail polish. Listening to her, it sounds as though she's trying to convince herself. Guess Jackie's not so naive as Hyde thought. He had come to me earlier, he is worried Jackie actually thinks her mom will be home. Hyde wants to be there for her, but he doesn't know how. Of any of us, Hyde knows what it's like when parents take off. Hell, he never told any of us his mom split. We just sort of went over to check on him one day and saw he had pawned the television for groceries. That was when Red and Kitty took it upon themselves to take Hyde in so he had a place to stay. If it comes to that with Jackie's mother? At least she won't be on her own, she'll have the Forman's and all of us.**

 **Not knowing what to say nor wanting to upset Jackie, I give a slight nod of my head," Of course. I'm sure she will be Jackie."**

 **Glancing up from painting her toe nails, Jackie lets out a heavy breath," I'm not an idiot, I know what Steven, you and the Forman's all think. It has crossed my mind a few times too Donna. I just...don't want that to be the case is all."**

" **Right, neither do I, Jackie. We're here for you is all.", I promise with a smile and nudge to her side. Thankful when I finally see the hints of a smile make its way across Jackie's face, I paint the last of my toes. At least she has considered the possibility. We can cross that bridge if and when we get there though. All that is important now, is knowing Jackie's got a place to stay and someone looking after her. Wonder what the chances are of Jackie and Hyde going on a double date with Eric and I to the movies Friday after school. Might help take Jackie's mind off everything if only for a little while. Speaking of which, I actually haven't told Jackie how I finally made a move the other night. I'd been tired of waiting and hoping Eric would work up the courage to ask me out. It has been weeks now, I got impatient. Last night when he walked me home, I went for it and asked Eric out. He finally came clean and we kissed. It didn't last long but...well, wow.**

" **I know that you are Donna, I just...want my mom to come home is all.", admits Jackie in a quiet manner. It is now that I feel the slightest bit bad for her. Jackie's home life has all but fallen to pieces and there is nothing she can do about it. Got to admit, she is nothing like I expected her to be. Jackie comes from a rich family, she went to a private school up until a few weeks ago when she transferred back to Point Place high. Girls like her are usually snobs and conceded. That is not that case with Jackie though, far from it. I'm glad we met, we're slowly becoming great friends. It is such a relief to hangout with another girl. Usually it's just me, Eric, Kelso and Hyde so it is sort of nice having another girl around for once.**

 **" Whatever happens** **you will always have all of us** **Jackie.", I confide with a nudge to her side. This seems to make Jackie smile at least. Hyde's is not about to leave Jackie's side. Some how doubt Red and Kitty would ever put her out. They asked her to stay so she wasn't living by herself to begin with. When Hyde walked in the kitchen with Jackie this morning, he had no idea Eric covered for him. Needless to say he explained why he'd slept at Jackie's and they both assured the Forman's they'd slept in separate beds. Regardless, I know Jackie is different than any other girl Hyde has been with. He cares about her for one, plus he went out of his way to** **apologize** **to her the other day. I think it's great that he finally found someone that makes him happy. Jackie is over the moon for Hyde too, good for them.**

 **" I know, and I'm glad too. Thanks Donna. How did things go with Eric last night?", questions Jackie before selecting another color polish for her finger nails. I was hoping she would ask me about Eric. Things went better then expected. Eric walked me next door, I asked if he wanted to go out sometime. To my relief Eric said yes immediately and confessed he had been wanting to ask me out for a while now but couldn't work up the nerve. How amazing is that? All this time I have been trying to catch Eric's attention and he's been trying to do the exact same thing. We shared our first kiss, all I can say is wow. Eric asked me to be his girl and I wasted no time saying yes. It might be awkward for a bit but I like Eric a lot so I know we will find a way to make it work.**

 **" It went better then I had hoped. Eric asked me to be his girlfriend, it was after I asked him to a movie but still. Jackie, I put myself out there and Eric was so relieved he confessed to wanting to ask me out for a while.", I reveal with a growing grin spread across my face. Not going to lie, I was nervous at first. But I knew if I had waited for Eric to make the first move, I would still be waiting. None of that matters now, I like Eric and he feels the same way. That is all that matters to me at the end of the day. Wonder how things went with Jackie and Hyde. Something tells me that they are together, she was holding his hand in the basement all last night. I'll bet anything Hyde asked Jackie out, Eric mentioned he wouldn't be surprised if he did. They would definitely make a great couple that much is for sure. Kelso is not going to be thrilled but there's not much he can do. He asked her out and she wisely told him no. If Kelso respects Jackie, he will accept her decision.**

 **Letting out an excited squeal, Jackie claps her hands happily,** **" Donna that's fantastic! I knew you had nothing to worry about. Steven asked me out last night too. I was so excited that I said yes before he could even get the words out."**

 **Holding back an amused chuckle at Jackie's enthusiasm, I take a bite from one of the cookies Kitty sent us upstairs with," Turns out Eric was nervous about asking me out is all, guess that I can't blame him too much. I had butterflies in my stomach when I asked if he wanted to catch a movie alone sometime. Wow, Hyde took the initiative and asked you out? He must really like you, that's something he has ever done before. ...Well, aside from his very brief crush on me. I'd made it clear to him I was into Eric though and Hyde backed off. The two of you look great together, Jackie."**

 **" You really think so Donna? We should double date sometime, wouldn't that be a blast?", gushes Jackie before painting the last of her finger nails. A double date? That actually does sound sort of fun. Maybe not right away though. Eric and I are only just starting out together as are Jackie and Hyde. Think I'd like to sort things out between the two of us a little bit more before even considering going on a double date. Hell Eric and I only asked one another out last night, same with those two. After a few weeks, I would definitely be down for a double date with Jackie and Hyde. Something tells me the boys might need some coaxing though. I'm down for some more girl time, yesterday at the mall was fun. Fez tagged along with the two of us, he behaved himself though. Not once did he hit on Jackie or myself which is shocking for Fez, he's harmless though.**

 **"** **I'm not sure the guys will be too thrilled, but yeah sure in a few weeks definitely Jackie.", I agree before noticing a book on Jackie's bed stand with a hand written note tucked carefully between the pages. Huh, weird. It's a Nancy Drew novel, I didn't know Eric was into Nancy Drew. To be honest, I'm not sure I've seen him pick up a book unless it was a summer read or to study. Well, I know that it's not Red or Kitty's and certainly not Hyde's. That only leaves Jackie, maybe she brought it from home to read before bed at night time. Wonder if Jackie is anything like me and enjoys writing, I'll have to ask her sometime. Something tells me the guys are going to take a little convincing for a double date. I'm not too worried though, Jackie and I will think of something before then. …**

 **( Donna's thoughts)**

 **Jackie is finally all settled in at the Forman's. Red and Kitty cleared out the den since they never use it anyway. Hyde took off with mister Forman earlier and packed up some of Jackie's things. It didn't take her long to unpack considering they'd really only grabbed clothes. For a while, I was worried about her, I'm not going to lie. We talked while painting our nails though, I was so relieved to hear Jackie admit she knew there's a chance her mother won't be coming back. This said, she still wants to believe that her mom will. Guess that I couldn't hold that against Jackie. How could I? Over the course of a month or so this poor girls life has all but fallen apart.**

 **Hyde and I were concerned briefly that Jackie hadn't even entertained the possibility her mother had bailed. Seems she isn't so naive as we had thought. Jackie has nothing to worry about now, we're all here for her. The Forman's took her in without so much as a second thought, that was kind of them. Jackie might be having a rough time, but at least she's not going through it alone anymore. When Hyde realized her house was empty, he spent the night. They didn't sleep together obviously, he crashed on a cot in her room. Hyde cares about Jackie a great deal, that much is clear. Something tells me the last thing he would ever want to do is make her uncomfortable.**

 **(Jackie's thoughts)**

 **This will be my first night living with the Forman's. It amazes me that a family whose only just met me cares more then my own mother. At first, I was sure she would be back from vacation any day. Now? I'm not so sure and I'm not an idiot, I know what Steven, Donna and the Forman's all think...that my mom took off on me. Yes, I am still hoping she will come home. At the same time, I know there is a chance she won't. What harm is it for me to want to keep believing otherwise? If my mother comes home great, but if she doesn't? I'll be alright. How could I not be? Steven and the Forman's have been caring and understanding. Hell, they took me in so I wouldn't have to go home to an empty house.**

 **I'm well aware Steven and Donna were both concerned I was convinced otherwise. I'm not so naive to think there isn't a possibility that my mom might not come back. This said, what harm could there be in wanting to believe otherwise? Honestly, I would rather not think about any of this for the rest of the night. Donna and I spent the last hour or so painting our nails and talking. It felt nice having someone around that actually gives a damn about me. I can already tell Donna and I are going to quickly become close friends. The more I think about it, I am so relieved to have met Steven. If it weren't for him? I would still be going home at night to a cold, dark and empty house. Right now that is the last thing I want let alone need. …**


	18. First date Advice

**Description: My version of how Hyde and Jackie met and eventually got together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are loved and appreciated.**

 **Reluctant Hero**

 ** **Chapter #** **1** **6****

 ** **(Hyde's pov)****

" **Jackie seems to have settled in nicely.",** **observes** **Eric before grabbing the both of us a pop sickle from the freezer. She most certainly has, Jacks and Donna are upstairs hanging in the den.** **They're h** **aving girl time currently, something tells me Jackie is in need of it. She's been through a lot these last few weeks...hell even these last few days. Not once have I heard her complain though. While Jackie might be putting up a** **brave front for everyone else, I'm not so convinced. I know that she is hurting, I'm just not sure what to do about it. Guess the most I can do now is be there for Jacks however she needs me to be.** **One thing I could do is give her the gift Red helped me pick out earlier today. I'll bet she is going to love it too.**

" **What a relief too, I went to take her home last night and her house was empty and dark. There was no way I was leaving Jackie alone.",** **I recall with a frustrated shake of my head. The worst part is how Jackie acted as though it was no big deal. Something tells me this isn't the first time she has been left alone for long periods of time. That's not right, she is only fifteen. It is one thing when my dad bailed and my mom would leave for days at a time. I am abble to take care of myself, but Jackie? If she didn't have maids and butlers checking in on her throughout the day aside from the occasional check her mom sent...I'm not sure she would be able to hack it. Then again, Jacks isn't helpless or anything, I'm more worried about if someone were to ever break into her house while she was there alone. Thankfully that is not something I have to worry about since the Forman's were kind enough to let her stay with them.**

" **Red knows that you did the right thing Hyde, he can't fault you for wanting to look after Jackie.", reasons Eric while turning the television on low. While he might be right, this didn't prevent Red from lecturing me. He made it clear were he to ever catch me sneaking up to Jackie's room or her down to mine his foot would have to be surgically removed from my ass. That is one thing Red will not have to worry about. I'm not about to do anything that would jeopardize Jackie having a safe place to** **stay. Besides, pretty sure sex won't be on the table for a while with the two of us. While it might be on my mind at times, I would never push the topic on Jacks. She means way too much to me. Last thing I would ever want for her to think is that's the only reason I asked her out. Truthfully, I don't mind waiting if that's what makes Jackie happy.**

" **That never stopped him from lecturing me or threatening his foot in my ass. How did things go for you last night with Donna?",** **I question in a gruff manner. Eric came to me for advice about Donna the other day. He told me that he'd been wanting to ask her out for a while. The thing is, Eric wasn't sure if Donna liked him or not. I've known for a while that she's into Forman, found that out the hard way sadly. It wasn't too long ago, I had a thing for Donna. Hell, she was the first girl I ever noticed. Sort of difficult not to fall for Donna just a teensy** **bit having grown up with her. Something tells me that it is more then just a crush with Eric. I have seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no one else is paying attention. Heck, if he told me that he was in love with Donna it wouldn't shock me. The feeling is definitely mutual on Donna's part too. She's started coming down to the basement with no one else around. How it took this long for Eric to finally make a move is beyond me.**

 **S** **itting forward in his seat, the smile on Eric's face does not escape me," Turns out that you were right after all** **Hyde. Before I could muster up the words, Donna asked me out. I was so relieved that I finally admitted how I felt."**

 **Giving Eric a light slap on the back, I take a drink from the soda he threw my way," Congratulations Forman, it's about time. Where are you gonna take her on your first date?"**

" **That's something that I haven't considered yet. What about you? Where are you going on yours with Jackie?", ponders Eric while glancing over in my direction. That is something I still have to think about. Sure, I asked Jacks if she'd wanted to go bowling and grab a bite. Now I'm wondering if I should figure something else out completely and surprise her. These days I am willing to do just about anything to keep Jackie's mind off her crumbling home life. Red is the one who suggested I buy her a nice gift, he helped me pick one out and everything. Perhaps Eric and I should both go to him for advice.** **The Forman's have been married forever, he must be doing something right if Kitty is happy. Now that I'm going to be giving Jacks this bracelet, I should probably think of something more romantic than bowling. If all else fails and I can't think of anything? Guess that I could always ask if she wants to go for a drive. Jackie seems to enjoy those a lot, we could drive for hours in complete silence and not once would she complain.**

 **(** **Eric's pov)**

" **I was gonna take her bowling and out for a bite to eat, now I'm thinking that I should do something different.",** **admits Hyde with a shake of his head. Donna likes bowling and I do too, wonder if Hyde would mind if I borrowed his idea?** **It is way better then anything I have come up with so far. My go to was going to be taking Donna to a movie and nice restaurant. Then I thought about it and that sounds like a terrible idea. If we went to a movie, we wouldn't be able to talk for who knows how long. Bowling sounds brilliant though! They have snacks, arcades and a pool table. Something tells me if I brought this up to Donna, she would love it. The more I think about it, bowling would actually be a pretty awesome first date for the both of us.** **Hyde may have just saved my first date night with Donna. My only question now is should I buy her flowers? If the answer turns out to be yes, what kind?**

" **Hey that idea doesn't sound half bad, mind if I use it for my date with Donna?",** **I question before shifting in my seat to face Hyde. Really not too sure what he's worried about. Something tells me that he could take Jackie for a burger wrapped in tin foil and she wouldn't complain. The girl is positively over the moon for him. Got to admit, it is a relief seeing Hyde with a girlfriend for once. Wasn't so long ago he would bring a girl home then never see her again. Things aren't like that with Jackie, he actually cares about her. Kelso lost his mind when he saw Hyde walk into the basement the other day with Jackie on his arm. It was kind of hilarious come to think of it, especially since he'd asked her out a few days before only to be rejected.**

" **Go for it man. Wherever I do** **e** **nd up taking Jacks, I just want it to be something she'll remember you know? I'll figure something out, I'm not too concerned Eric.",** **relents Hyde with a shrug of his shoulders. Wow, he must seriously want to impress her. Not sure what Hyde is climbing the walls for. Anyone with eyes can see that Jackie is completely into him. They seem like such an impossible couple if you think about it. How could they not be? Jackie's folks are loaded, she's popular and a total knock out. Normally, a girl like her wouldn't even give Hyde a second glance. To say he is from the wrong side of the tracks would be an understatement.** **None of that seems to matter to either of them. Kelso doesn't understand how a girl like Jackie chose a guy like Hyde over him. Well, for one he hasn't cheated on every girl he's ever dated. Then again, before Jackie there weren't really any girls in Hyde's life...none that were steady anyway. Given the choice between Hyde and Kelso? I would say Jackie made the smart decision without a doubt.**

 **T** **rying my best to hide the smirk on my face, I give Hyde a playful nudge to his side," You're really into this girl, aren't you Hyde? You know, you could always just ask Jackie where she wants to go."**

 **Scratching at the back of his neck, Hyde tosses his empty soda in the trash," Guess you could say that I am, she really got under my skin man. You know what? I don't mind it all that much. That actually isn't a bad idea, lets just hope Jackie won't say roller disco."**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **From what Eric told me, things went fairly well for him the other night. Donna asked him if he'd wanted to go out sometime. He was so relieved that he finally told her exactly how he felt. Good for Eric, it is about damn time. The guy has only** **been wanting to make a move and ask Donna out for a while. What took him so long is beyond me. Hell, anyone with eyes could see that Donna was into him. Why else would she make it a point to doll herself up for an evening of watching Gilligan's Island in the basement? For the longest time Eric was terrified of us knowing that he was into Donna. Guess he figured that if we knew the truth we'd never let him live it down. Why should any of that matter though? So what if we would have teased him?**

 **For what it is worth, Eric seems to be just as nervous about his first date as I am. He actually came to me for advice on where to take Donna. Heck, I haven't even come close to figuring out where I'm going with Jackie. He seemed to like my original idea of bowling and a bite to eat. Eric went so far as to ask if he could use that for his night out with Donna. Sure bowling might be a fun night, it's not the most original date night though. Wherever I wind up taking Jacks, I only want it to be special and memorable. That honestly is not asking much, is it? Eric did come up with one good idea during our talk. He suggested that I simply ask Jacks where she'd like to go. That doesn't sound like a half bad idea to be honest.** **Maybe I should use that as a last resort, it's probably a bit more impressive if I figure something amazing out on my own. One thing that I have on my side is the bracelet Red helped me pick out this afternoon, Jackie is going to love it.**

 **(Eric's thoughts)**

 **Alright, finally figured out where I'm going on my first date with Donna no thanks to Hyde. Went to him for advice and he mentioned how he thought about going bowling with** **Jackie but decided not to. Why the heck didn't I come up with bowling? That is frickin' brilliant! Donna and I both enjoy bowling, plus there's arcades, snacks, music and even a pool table.** **This is going to be a fun first date for the both of us. The only thing I am concerned with now is making a fool out of myself in front of Donna somehow.** **Lets face it, this is a very real possibility. I'm not exactly smooth, I mean...well look at me. This said, I can't be that bad of guy if Donna wants to be seen out in public with me.**

 **For his part, Hyde is just as nervou** **s** **as I am about his first real date with Jackie.** **Not all too sure why though, she is totally into him. They might not be the most obvious couple, but Jackie makes Hyde happy as he does her. Since Kelso found out that Jackie said yes when Hyde asked her out the other night, he has made himself scarce. Seems that he wasn't banking on her actually saying yes. If I were Jackie and had to choose between the two? Lets just say she definitely made the right choice. I find it highly doubtful that Hyde would ever cheat on Jackie let alone do anything that would bring tears to her eyes. ...**


End file.
